


To Every Spirit There is a Season

by lavenderangel49



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Porn With Plot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic accident is a blessing for the two Bennett siblings. Now they can remain with their Guardian friends forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Since becoming a Guardian, Jack had less free time on his hands. He now had a duty to watch over the children of the world and create winter wonderlands full of fun and laughter. This meant Jack wasn’t able to spend as much time as he wanted to in Burgess with Jamie, his first believer, and the rest of the children who had come to believe in him the night Pitch had tried to replace children’s wonder, hope, memories and dreams with fear.

            Despite not being able to see Jack very often, Jamie continued to believe in him. Jamie waited for the first signs of fall with baited breath. When the air became brisk and the leaves turned brilliant shades of red, gold, and orange it meant the first snow was just around the corner and with it came Jack.

            “Soph, you want to go to the lake with me today?” Jamie asked his sister.

            “To see Jack?” Sophie asked with a bright smile.

            “There was frost on the ground last night,” Jamie said. “There’s a good chance he’s back.”

            “Yay!” Sophie cheered, running to get her coat. “Let’s go!”

            Jamie grabbed his coat, gloves, and hat and met Sophie on the back porch where they sat to pull on their boots.

            “Ready?” Jamie asked.

            “Ready!” Sophie said.

            “Got your mittens, hat, scarf,” Jamie said, checking her for each item.

            “Check,” Sophie said, holding out her green mittens for inspection before straightening her pink hat. Jamie wrapped her bright, multi-color scarf around her neck.

            “All right, then you’re all set.” Jamie took her by the hand and led her through the loose board on the picket fence in their backyard. They went across the street and down to the lake that Jack called home.

            “Jack?” Jamie called out.

            “Jack, where are you?” Sophie asked, running over to see if the lake was frozen. The water lapped gently at the shoreline. Sophie pouted. “Jamie, it’s not ice.” Jamie’s brow furrowed with determination.

            “Jack, come on. I know you’re here. There was frost on the ground this morning,” Jamie said, scanning the trees for a glimpse of Jack’s frosty, blue hoodie and fraying, brown pants.

            A snowball appeared out of nowhere and smacked Jamie in the side of the head. Sophie squealed and Jamie spun around. At first glance he didn’t see the familiar tousle of silver hair, ice blue eyes, and mischievous smirk. Jamie’s heart plummeted, suddenly afraid he could no longer see the playful Winter Spirit. Then Jack stepped out from behind a tree and Jamie’s face lit up.

            “Jack!” Jamie said, smiling from ear to ear.

            “Jack, Jack, Jack!” Sophie chanted, clapping her mitten-clad hands together.

            “Miss me?” Jack asked with a grin. Jamie laughed and ran to give his closest friend a hug.

            “I knew you were here,” Jamie said, shoving Jack’s shoulder. “I always know.”

            “I almost had you with the lake,” Jack teased, going over to touch the crooked end of his staff to the water. The water froze and ice spread across the lake’s surface.

            “Not even close,” Jamie said, shaking his head.

            “Jack!” Sophie said, hopping up to hug Jack.

            “Hey Soph,” Jack said, kneeling down to wrap his arms around her. He sat back on his heels to look at the young girl. “Wow, you’re getting big.” Jack held his hand out level with the top of her head.

            “Jack,” Sophie said, brushing his hand away with a giggle. “I’m only five.”

            “Well, five years old is pretty big,” Jack shrugged with a twinkle in his eye as he stood up. “So, who’s up for a snow day?” He looked around at Jamie with a grin.

            “Yay!” Sophie said. Jamie grinned.

            “One snow day coming up,” Jack said, gripping his staff tight and soaring into the air with a sudden gust of wind. Sophie and Jamie turned their faces to the sky to watch as the snow started to fall. Sophie threw out her arms and twirled in a circle while Jamie held out his hand to catch a snowflake in his palm.

            There was already a layer of powdery snow the ground and more was coming down in gentle billows by the time Jack returned to the lake with a flourish.

            “How’s that for snow?” Jack asked with a smirk.

            “Pretty,” Sophie approved.

            “I don’t know,” Jamie said, crouching down to gather a handful of snow. “I think we need to put it to the test.” Jamie threw a snowball and hit Jack in the center of his chest. Sophie laughed and ducked down to make her own snowball.

            “Oh, it’s on,” Jack said, sweeping his staff across the snow and sending freshly made snowballs rolling in every direction. The three of them engaged in a heated snowball fight before dissolving into fits of laughter.

            Sophie fell back into the ever-thickening snow covering the ground and spread her arms and legs out to make a snow angel.

            “Not bad,” Jamie commented to the Winter Spirit, flopping down into a snow bank to survey the battleground. “It has my stamp of approval.”

            Jack smirked and leaned against his staff.

            “As long as it lives up to Jamie Bennett’s standards, I’m happy,” Jack said.   
“And Sophie’s too, of course,” he said looking over his shoulder.

            “Good snow!” Sophie said, standing up to admire her snow angel.

            “Nice angel, Soph,” Jamie told her, going over to stand by Jack so he could get a better look.

            “Jack,” Sophie said, turning to look at the winter Guardian with a drawn brow and pouted lips. “Where’s Bunny?”

            “Bunny?” Jack said, tipping his head to the side. “I haven’t seen him in a while. We don’t usually cross paths.”

            “Want to see Bunny,” Sophie said, her lower lip jutting out even further.

            “The Easter Bunny’s probably busy, Soph,” Jamie said, trying to appease his sister.

            “It’s not Easter,” Sophie said with all the logic a five-year-old possessed. “Jack visits. Why doesn’t Bunny?”

            “Well…” Jamie said, looking to Jack to help him out.

            “Next time I see him, I’ll tell ol’ Cottontail you miss him,” Jack promised.

            “And want to see him,” Sophie said.

            “I’ll tell him,” Jack agreed. “I’m sure he misses you, too.”

            The two Bennett children, Jack, and the other neighborhood children spent the rest of winter playing together whenever Jack was able to. But as February drew to a close, Jack’s visits grew less frequent.

            “I’m afraid this was the last snow day for the season,” Jack said one Friday evening while he and Jamie were sitting on a log by the lake. “I have to go to Alaska tomorrow. There’s a blizzard due to hit and I have to make sure everyone stays safe.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie said, turning his head to look at Jack. “I know you’ve got responsibilities.” Jack propped his foot against the log holding onto his staff for support.

            “This Guardian business isn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Jack admitted.

            “You make a great Guardian, Jack,” Jamie told him earnestly. Jack laughed and ducked, turning his head to look at the eleven-year-old.

            “You think so?” Jack asked.

            “I know so,” Jamie grinned. “I’m always going to believe in you, Jack. No matter what.” Jack smiled, although it looked a little pained.

            “Thanks, Jamie,” Jack said, lifting his head to look out across the lake. Jamie’s brow knit as he watched his friend’s profile.

            “I _will_ always believe in you, Jack,” Jamie insisted, speaking slowly to emphasize his point. “I don’t care how old I get. I _know_ you’re real.” It took a second for Jack to turn and meet Jamie’s eye.

            “I’ll hold you to that,” Jack said, forcing a smile onto his face. Jamie gave him an encouraging nod.

            That night Jack bid Jamie and Sophie goodbye and left with the last of the winter winds.

            “Jack gone?” Sophie asked, falling on her old habit of speaking in broken sentences.

            “Yeah, winter’s over,” Jamie said somewhat sadly. They were sitting on Jamie’s bed waiting for their mom to come tuck them in for the night.

            “No more snow?” Sophie asked, her expression turning serious.

            “Nope,” Jamie said. Sophie gave a little nod.

            “Jack’s going to tell Bunny to visit, right?” Sophie asked with a worried pout of her lips.

            “If he sees him,” Jamie said. “Jack has responsibilities, too. He might not see the Easter Bunny.”

            “I’m going to see Bunny,” Sophie said, her brow curling with certainty.

            “We’ll wait for him on Easter,” Jamie promised. “Why do you want to see him so much?”

            “Bunny’s my favorite,” Sophie said, showing off the ragged pink bunny with one blue button eye to replace the missing brown one. Jamie had given it to her for Christmas since it always found its way into Sophie’s room anyway.

            “Better than Jack?” Jamie asked, a little surprised. Sophie pulled the bunny close and squeezed him tight, worrying her bottom lip.

            “Saw Bunny’s home,” Sophie said. “Painted eggs with him.”

            “Yeah, I know you did,” Jamie said with a smile.

            The next morning Jamie searched the house for Sophie. He found her outside on the side of the house with a watering can.

            “What are you doing?” Jamie asked.

            “Watering my flowers,” Sophie said, pouring water over the freshly turned dirt.

            “Your flowers, huh? Did mom help you plant them?” Jamie asked.

            “Yeah,” Sophie said. She set the watering can down and pointed at the small markers stuck in the ground.

            “Wow, those are going to be really pretty,” Jamie said.

            “I’m going to show Bunny,” Sophie said.

            “He’s going to love them,” Jamie said.

            Sophie spent a little time each day on the side of the house. She watered and pulled weeds and waited for the first sprouts to appear.

            “Soph, don’t worry. It takes time for flowers to grow. You want to go play in the woods?” Jamie asked. He didn’t have anyone else to play with since Caleb and Claude were at their grandma’s house, Pippa and Cupcake had gone shopping with their moms, and Monty was busy doing homework.

            “Okay,” Sophie said, brushing off the blue jumper she was wearing. They went down to the woods by the lake and hunted around for anything that looked interesting.

            Sophie climbed a tree and found a bird’s nest with two small eggs.

            “Jamie, come see,” Sophie called in a hushed voice. Jamie climbed up next to her.

            “Those are robin eggs,” Jamie said. “You can tell because of the color.”

            “When will they hatch?” Sophie asked.

            “I don’t know,” Jamie said. “Sometime during the spring, I guess.” 

            “I want to see it,” Sophie said.

            “We can come check on the nest until they hatch,” Jamie said. “I’ll get a book from the library about robins.”

            “Okay,” Sophie said with a nod, getting another look at the eggs before climbing down.

            From then on Sophie had a new project and split her time between taking care of her flowers and going to check on the robin’s nest. Most of the time there was a robin sitting on the nest but the first chance she got, Sophie climbed up to look into the nest.

            “There’s four eggs now,” Sophie called down to Jamie.

            “Yeah, the book says they usually lay four eggs,” Jamie said, consulting his library book. “This says it takes twelve to fourteen days to hatch, so they should be hatching sometime in the next eight days.”

            The two Bennett children spent the rest of the morning wandering through the woods to see how many other animals they could spot.

            “There’s a bunny!” Sophie said, pointing excitedly.

            “You sure do like bunnies,” Jamie said, smiling. The bunny hopped a short ways, keeping a wary eye on the two of them as it nibbled on some grass.

            Sophie was overjoyed when the eggs finally hatched. They could only tell from the chirping they heard coming from the nest since the mother robin rarely left.

            “I see one,” Sophie said, jumping up when one of the baby birds poked its head over the side of the nest. “It’s fluffy.”

            “Looks like they’re growing if they’ve got their feathers already,” Jamie said.

            Sophie snuck a look into the nest a few days later. The four fuzzy baby robins cheeped at her while opening their mouths wide.

            “I’m not your mommy,” Sophie giggled, “but don’t worry. She’ll be back soon.”

           As Sophie was stepping through the swinging board of the back fence, something caught her eye at the base of the fence. She went closer and discovered a nest of baby bunnies.

            Sophie gasped in awe and looked around, trying to spot the mother. When she didn’t see her, Sophie knelt down for a better look.

            “Don’t worry, baby bunnies, I’ll tell my mommy you’re here so you don’t get hit by the lawnmower. And I’ll make sure Abby doesn’t get you. I’ll keep you safe.”   

            Sophie found a small stone to mark the nest and then went in search of Jamie.

            “Jamie, I need a book on bunnies,” Sophie told her brother when she found him playing with Pippa and Monty.

            “You already have a book on bunnies,” Jamie said.

            “No, one for baby bunnies,” Sophie said.

            “Oh, did you find a baby bunny?” Pippa asked. Sophie nodded.

            “There’s a nest in our backyard,” Sophie said.

            “Can I see?” Pippa asked hopefully.

            “Me too, uh, if that’s all right,” Monty said, pushing his red glasses so they sat more securely on his nose. Sophie looked between the two children with consideration.

            “Okay,” Sophie said, “but you can’t touch. I promised I’d keep them safe.”

            “I promise too,” Pippa said, holding up her hand as if taken an oath.

            “So do I,” Monty said, nodding vigorously causing his glasses to go askew. Sophie led all three of them to the backyard. She looked again for the momma rabbit then went to the nest.

            “Aww, they’re so cute,” Pippa said in a hushed whisper.

            “Wow,” Monty said, fixing his glasses to see them better.

            “Jamie,” Sophie said, tugging at her brother’s sleeve. “Baby bunny book.”

            “I’ll get one from the library tomorrow,” Jamie said. Sophie nodded her satisfaction.

            In the following weeks, Sophie asked Jamie and her mom to read through the library book Jamie had checked out for her until she knew it by heart. She stayed occupied looking out for her flowers, robin chicks, and baby bunnies but Easter was fast approaching, and Sophie was on the constant lookout for a certain six-foot rabbit.

            “Jamie, where’s Bunny?” Sophie asked one evening when Jamie got home from playing with his friends.

            “It’s almost Easter, Soph,” Jamie reasoned. “He has to finish painting all those eggs.”

            “Will you wait for him with me?” Sophie asked, sucking on her lower lip.

            “Yeah, we’ll stay up and wait for him,” Jamie nodded. “Hopefully the Sandman won’t put us to sleep.”

            “Won’t fall asleep,” Sophie said, her brow puckering. “Want to see Bunny.”

            “I know you do, Soph,” Jamie said, ruffling her hair.

            The night before Easter Jamie and Sophie took a flashlight outside with them to sit on the back porch. Sophie had her stuffed bunny tucked under her arm.

            “He won’t be able to stay long,” Jamie warned her.

            “I know,” Sophie said, squeezing her pink bunny. “Just want to see him.”

            They stayed up as long as they could, but Sophie’s eyes began to droop and after a while she had fallen asleep draped over her brother’s leg. Jamie stayed awake a little longer but when it was clear he wouldn’t be able to hold off on sleep any longer, he carried Sophie up to her room and put her to bed.

            “Sorry, Soph,” Jamie whispered, tucking her and her stuffed bunny under the blanket. “Maybe next time.”

            The next morning Sophie ran out to the yard as soon as she woke up. She looked all around only to be disappointed.

            “Hey, Sophie,” Pippa said, an empty Easter basket in hand. “Where’s your basket? Aren’t you going to look for eggs with us?”

            Jamie came out in time to hear Pippa’s question. It took one look at his sister to realize what she’d been hoping to find.

            “She wanted to see the Easter Bunny,” Jamie explained. Sophie looked up at her brother, her small brow drawn in disappointment. “Come on, Soph, let’s check the park. I’ll bet he left lots of goodies.”

            “O-kay,” Sophie said, although her expression still appeared glum. Sophie was half-hearted in her search for eggs and candy. She kept looking to the bushes and trees hoping to see Bunny.

            “He had a long night,” Jamie said, putting his arm around Sophie’s shoulder.

            “Yeah,” Sophie said, looking down at her half full basket.

            “Cheer up, he wouldn’t want you to be sad on Easter,” Jamie told her, squeezing her shoulder. Sophie sighed again and nodded.

            “Okay,” she agreed, intent on casting her gloom aside. She hunted for as many eggs as she could find, even finding some that had been hidden really well.

            “Wow, Sophie,” Pippa said when she saw the blonde girl’s basket. “I think you found the most eggs.”

            “Nice stash,” Caleb said.

            “You hit the mother load,” Claude declared. Sophie looked at her eggs with a small, pleased smile.

            “Yeah, good hunting, Soph,” Jamie said, patting her on the back. “You guys want to go play?” he asked the others.

            “Sorry, can’t,” Claude said.

            “We’re having a family dinner,” Caleb finished for his twin.

            “I can’t either,” Pippa said. “We’re going to my grandparents.”

            “I’ve got plans too,” Cupcake said.

            “Same here,” Monty added.

            “Okay,” Jamie said. “See you guys tomorrow then.” Everyone waved goodbye and Jamie took Sophie’s hand before starting home.

            “The Easter Bunny would be really proud of how many eggs you found,” Jamie told his sister.

            “You think so?” Sophie asked, studying her basket.

            “Yeah,” Jamie said, squeezing her hand. “You want to go to the woods and check on the nest of robins?”

            “They’re gone. They leave the nest after two weeks,” Sophie said, “but I saw one of them with its mommy.”

            “You learned a lot from that book,” Jamie said with an impressed smile. “What about your baby bunnies?”

            “Two weeks, too,” Sophie said. “I leave them carrots under the bush next to the porch.” Jamie laughed.

            “I’m sure they love that,” Jamie said. “Let’s go see what other animals we can find in the woods.”

            After dropping their Easter baskets off on the back porch, the two siblings went to the woods. They spotted birds, squirrels, and some bugs before heading home for lunch since their mom had made lasagna special for Easter. That night, Jamie stopped by Sophie’s room on the way to bed to say good night.

            “Happy Easter, Soph,” Jamie said, ruffling her hair.

            “Happy Easter,” Sophie said, hugging her pink bunny close.

            Hardly a week went by before Sophie came to Jamie and pointing at her mouth.

            “I’ve got a loof toof,” Sophie said, wiggling the tooth in question with her tongue.

            “That’s great!” Jamie said. “When it comes out you have to put it under your pillow for the Tooth Fairy. You know what happens then, right?”

            “Fairy!” Sophie said with a happy smile.

            “Yeah, and you get a quarter,” Jamie said with a grin. Sophie got a thoughtful look on her face. After a few seconds she pointed to her mouth again.

            “Make it come out,” Sophie said.

            “You need to let it come out on its own,” Jamie said. “Just keep wiggling it with your tongue.”

            Sophie spent the rest of the day pushing at her tooth with her tongue. It was after dinner when they were having a snack of potato chips that the stubborn tooth came out.

            “Jamie, look,” Sophie said, holding up her tooth her eyes wide.

            “That’s awesome, Soph,” Jamie said.

            “I’m going to put it under my pillow,” Sophie said, running up stairs. Jamie laughed. Fifteen minutes later Sophie returned.

            “That took a while,” Jamie commented.

            “I had to do something,” Sophie told him.

            “What’d you have to do?” Jamie asked.

            “It’s a secret,” Sophie said.

            Their mom ushered them to bed an hour later.

            “Mom, Sophie’s tooth came out,” Jamie said on the way upstairs.

            “Ooo, let me see,” Mrs. Bennett said, kneeling down. Sophie displayed the gap between her lower front teeth. “Do you have the tooth?”

            “It’s already under her pillow,” Jamie said.

            “Fairy!” Sophie cheered.

            “That’s right. The Tooth Fairy will be coming tonight,” Mrs. Bennett said. “Better make sure to brush your teeth extra well.”

            “We will,” Jamie said. Their mom tucked them in one at a time.

            “Go right to sleep so the Tooth Fairy comes,” Mrs. Bennett told Sophie, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

            “Mm-kay,” Sophie said, snuggling her cheek against her bunny and going straight to sleep.

 

***

 

            Baby Tooth made a beeline to the Bennett house, eager to be the one to collect Sophie’s tooth. She wriggled her way under the pillow and paused when she felt the crinkle of paper along with the tiny central incisor. She pulled both out and examined the note. Her blue and purple eyes widened at what she saw and she hurried back to the Tooth Palace to present her findings to Toothiana.

            “15 bicuspids in Hong Kong. 10 molars in Nepal, sector 2. Be careful of the storm. Oh, is that Sophie’s tooth?” Toothiana said, zipping over to meet Baby Tooth. “What’s this?” Tooth took the piece of paper from Baby Tooth.

            “2 Bunny” was written in crayon at the top of the page. There was a drawing of a tall bunny that bore resemblance to the blue Pooka next to a much smaller figure that had bright yellow hair. Under that it read, “plaese com C” with Sophie’s signature scrawled at the bottom.

            Tooth’s crown feathers flared before her brow lowered as she came to a decision. She flew out of the tooth palace and made her way toward Australia. It didn’t take her long to reach the Warren.

            “Bunny!” Tooth called out, flitting around in search of the Pooka.

            “Over here, Tooth,” Bunny said, hopping over a hillock. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

            “This,” Tooth said, flying over and pushing the drawing into Bunnymund’s face. Bunny leaned back and took the picture from her.

            “Where’d you get this?” Bunny asked, frowning.

            “Sophie lost a tooth yesterday and my fairies found that with it,” Tooth said, a disapproving edge to her tone. She crossed her arms. “Care to explain why she had to go through me to ask to see you?”

            “What? Why’s she asking to see me?” Bunny asked.

            “You know perfectly well why,” Tooth said. “I saw how you were around her. She’s special and you’re her favorite Guardian.”

            “Me?” Bunny said, his brow wrinkling as he glanced back down at the drawing.

            “That’s right. So you’d better get your furry butt over to see her. And I’d better not see another note stashed with a tooth just so she can get word to you. Jack visits Jamie all the time. You owe Sophie the same courtesy,” Tooth told him with a sharp tone.

            “All right, all right,” Bunny said, dropping his arm to his side with the drawing still in his paw. “I’ll go see her.”

            “You’d better,” Tooth said. “Don’t make her wait either.” Tooth flitted off, leaving Bunny to hold the drawing out to look at once more.

            Tooth was right. Sophie was special. It was still the middle of the night in Burgess, so Bunny bounded back to his work area to pass the time crafting something to surprise Sophie.

 

***

 

            Sophie woke early in the morning to check under her pillow. The young girl smiled brilliantly when she saw her tooth and the note she had made both gone. It was only as an afterthought that she picked up the shiny quarter that had been left.

            She ran outside, passing a bleary-eyed Jamie on his way to the bathroom.

            “Did the Tooth Fairy bring you a quarter?” Jamie asked.

            “Mm-hmm!” Sophie said, pausing only for a second to wave to quarter before continue on her way to the backyard.

            “Hold your horses, Soph,” Mrs. Bennett said, catching Sophie on her way to the door. “Shoes and coat before you go outside.” Sophie grabbed her sneakers and her coat. “You’re not even dressed yet. What’s the hurry?”

            “Bunny!” Sophie explained, her eyes wide and bursting with excitement.

            “There’s a bunny out there? One of your baby bunnies?” Mrs. Bennett asked, peering out the window.

            “No. _Bunny_ ,” Sophie corrected before hurrying outside.

            “Oh,” Mrs. Bennett nodded, accepting the difference without question. “Okay, make sure you come back in to eat breakfast,” she called after her. Sophie looked around and a grin split across her face when she saw Bunny leaning against the back fence.

            “Bunny!” Sophie shouted, running over to throw her arms around his leg.

            “Hey there, little ankle-bitter,” Bunny said, dropping to a crouch and placing a paw on the sunny mop of Sophie’s hair. “You wanted ta see me?”

            “Yes!” Sophie declared, squeezing tighter before leaning back to look up at the Pooka. “Missed Bunny.”

            “I missed you too,” Bunny said. “Brought somethin’ for ya.” He held out a carved wooden pendant of himself attached to a string.

            “Ooo,” Sophie cooed, reaching out for the figurine. It was almost the size of her hand and she stared at it with bright wide eyes. “It’s Bunny.”

            “Thought ya might like to have something of me to keep,” Bunny said. He looped the string over her head. Sophie picked the pendant off her chest and stared down at it.

            “Pretty,” Sophie said, throwing her arms around bunny again. “Thank you, Bunny!”

            “Your welcome,” Bunnymund said, his paw spanning the expanse of her back.

            “Bunny, want to show you something,” Sophie said, taking Bunny by the paw and leading him over to the side of the house.

            “Those are some real beauties,” Bunny said at the sight of the flowers Sophie had been growing. “Did you plant those?”

            “Uh-huh,” Sophie said. “I take care of them all by myself.”

            “You’re a regular green thumb,” Bunny said. “They’re really something.”

            “Dragon flowers, two lips, daffodils, and Jack jump-ups,” Sophie said, pointing to each plant. Bunny chuckled.

            “I think you mean snap dragons and Johnny jump-ups,” Bunny said.

            “Mine are Jack jump-ups,” Sophie told him. Bunny snickered.

            “Oh, I see,” Bunny nodded.

            “Jamie got me a book on robins and one on bunnies from the library,” Sophie said. “I found a nest of robins in the woods and a bunny nest in the yard.”

            “Did you read up on ‘em?” Bunny asked. Sophie nodded.

            “Mm-hmm. I made sure they were safe until the babies got big,” Sophie said.

            “It’s a good thing you were there to look after ‘em,” Bunny said.

            “Their mommies took care of them,” Sophie said. “I just checked on them.”

            “Well I’m sure their mommies appreciated the extra set of eyes,” Bunny said, smiling. “It’s a tough job taking care of babies.” Sophie grinned, tucking her chin.

            “I waited for you on Easter,” Sophie said, threading her fingers through the fur on Bunny’s leg. “I tried to stay awake to see you.” She bit her lip. “I was sad when you weren’t there, but Jamie said you wouldn’t want me to be sad on Easter so I stopped. And I found a lot of eggs.”

            “I’m glad ta hear you didn’t stay sad,” Bunny said, sitting on his hind legs and wrapping a paw over Sophie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit ya.”

            “Bunny was busy on Easter,” Sophie said, looking at him an open earnest gaze.

            “Yeah, I was, but I could’va come to visit some other time,” Bunny said. “Tooth got your letter. She came to tell me to get my furry butt to your house.” Sophie giggled and Bunny looked abashed.

            “I’m happy now, Bunny,” Sophie told him with a soft, irresistible smile. Bunny smiled back, his eyes full of warmth.

            “Sophie,” Mrs. Bennett called from the back door. “Come eat your breakfast.”

            Sophie glanced at the porch then looked back to Bunny.

            “I’ll be here when ya get back,” Bunny told her. A grin spread across Sophie’s face and she hugged Bunny.

            “Okay!” Sophie said before hurrying to the back door. She looked back to make sure Bunny was still there then went inside.

            Jamie was already seated at the table. Sophie climbed up into her seat, casting eager looks back at the kitchen door while Mrs. Bennett brought them their cereal bowls.

            “Did you see your bunny friend?” Mrs. Bennett asked.

            “Yes!” Sophie said, grinning. Jamie’s eyes jerked up to stare at his little sister.

            “He’s here?” Jamie asked.

            “Uh-huh!” Sophie said with a decisive nod. “He’s waiting for me to eat breakfast.”

            “That’s considerate of him,” Mrs. Bennett said, sitting down with her own bowl of cereal. “You’d better get dressed before you go back out so you’re all ready to go play,” she told Sophie.

            “Okay,” Sophie said, eating her cereal in a hurry.

            “I’m going to talk to him while you get dressed,” Jamie said once they were both finished.

            “Okay,” Sophie said, dashing upstairs. She pulled on her favorite green shirt and rushed back down, getting into her coat and shoes before running out the door.

            Jamie was sitting on the porch and Bunny was crouched in the grass, talking to the older Bennett child.

            “I’m dressed!” Sophie said, hurrying over to stand beside Bunny.

            “So that’s the secret thing you had to do last night,” Jamie said.  “You wrote a note to the Tooth Fairy.” Sophie grinned at her brother.

          “Fairy helped me see Bunny,” Sophie said, reaching out to take Bunny’s paw.

            Bunny stayed with the Bennett children for the rest of the morning listening as Sophie pointed out all the spots she had seen different kinds of animals and flowers.

            “Mommy says it’s a weed, but I still think it’s pretty,” Sophie said, admiring the purple bloom of a thistle.

            “Yes they are,” Bunny agreed. “It’s nice that you can appreciate all of Mother Nature’s creations.”

            “I do,” Sophie said. “Even the stuff other people think are icky, like bugs.” Bunny laughed and ruffled his paw through Sophie’s hair.

            “Good for you,” Bunny said.


	2. Chapter 2

            Over the next several years the Bennett children grew into teenagers and Jamie continued on to enter into young adulthood. Even as he was heading off for college, Jamie continued to believe in Jack and the other guardians, which Sophie felt boded well for her continued belief in them in the future.

            Jamie wanted to become a meteorologist and study weather patterns, specifically winter ones. Sophie had decided she wanted to be a naturalist and had taken to jotting down notes of her findings out in the woods. She also had a keen, artistic eye and kept a drawing pad with her at all times.

            “Mom, I’m home,” Jamie called out the first weekend he had off from college for spring break. “Sophie, are you here?”

            “Try the woods,” Mrs. Bennett said, sticking her head out the living room door. “You know how much time she spends out there.”

            “Thanks, Mom,” Jamie said, delivering a quick peck to his mom’s cheek and a squeezing her tight. “I’m going to see if Sophie wants to come with me to look-out point.

            “You two have fun,” Mrs. Bennett said, kissing her son on the cheek.

            “We’ll be back before supper,” Jamie said, waving as he headed for the woods. “Soph! Where are you?” he called.

 

***

            Sophie turned her head when she heard her brother’s voice. She smiled but didn’t yell back to avoid scaring the bird she had been sketching. Sophie made a few finishing touches and smiled to herself.

            “Thank you for letting me take your portrait,” Sophie said to the adolescent robin. Then she closed her sketchpad and went to find her brother.

            “Soph?” Jamie called out again.

            “Here,” Sophie said, stepping around the corner. “You’re back.” Sophie walked up to her brother and opened her arms for a hug. Jamie hugged her close and smiled.

            “What were you up to?” Jamie asked.

            “Drawing a robin,” Sophie said, pulling back to open her sketchpad.

            “That’s really good, Soph,” Jamie told her. “Are you taking an art class?”

            “I already took all the drawing classes available, but I’m taking a painting class.”

            “How do you like it?” Jamie asked.

            “I like it,” Sophie said. “How are your classes?”

            “Good. Really good. I’m learning a lot,” Jamie said, grinning. “What about your science classes?”

            “They’re interesting. I’ve been using some of the data collection I’ve been learning,” Sophie said.

            “I think you had a pretty good handle on data collection all on your own,” Jamie said with a chuckle. “Always recording the temperature, rain fall, number of birds and creatures you saw each day.”

            “That reminds me,” Sophie said. “I found two baby raccoons near the road a week ago. The mom got hit by a car.”        

            “Ah, Soph. I’m sorry,” Jamie said, giving her a one-armed hug. Sophie nodded.

            “I’m sorry for the mother,” Sophie said. “I’ve been checking on the kits though. I think they’re old enough they’ll survive.”

            “That’s great,” Jamie said.

            “I’ve been trying to limit my contact with them so they don’t associate humans with food and safety,” Sophie said.

            “You’re going to make an amazing naturalist,” Jamie told her, giving her another hug. Sophie smiled.

            “Thanks.”

            “Hey, do you want go with me to look-out point?” Jamie asked.

            “Sure. I’ve loved to,” Sophie said. “Are you doing research?”

            “No, it’s just for fun,” Jamie said. “Although I know for you research is fun.” Sophie laughed.

            “Did you tell Mom?”

            “Yeah, I said we’d back before dinner,” Jamie said. “So we’d better get moving.”

            They hiked back to the house and Jamie started the drive up to the highest point of Burgess.

            “How’s English going?” Jamie asked.

            “Terrible,” Sophie said with a self-deprecating smile. “You know I’m horrible at writing.”

            “Do you want me to help you study?” Jamie asked.

            “You’re on break,” Sophie said. “No, I can study on my own. Thank you though.”

            “Well, I’m here if you need any help,” Jamie said.

            “I know,” Sophie said. “Have you been able to track Jack with weather patterns?”

            “I’m not sure,” Jamie said. “I haven’t seen him to confirm any of my theories.”

            “Pippa’s mom said she’d be home tonight,” Sophie said.

            “Yeah? I haven’t talked to her since Christmas break,” Jamie said.

            “She came home for a weekend in February,” Sophie said, sitting back in her seat. “Do you remember when she stopped believing?”

            “I do,” Jamie said. “I still can’t believe it. They were all there. They saw the Guardians with their own eyes.”

            “I know,” Sophie said. “And they’ve all forgotten.” Sophie looked out her window over the cliff side they were driving along. “I’m afraid I’ll forget.”           

            “You’re not going to forget, Soph,” Jamie assured her. “You’ve been to the Easter Bunny’s home. Someone who’s seen something like that isn’t going to stop believing.”

            “I hope so,” Sophie said. “I know you won’t. You’re Jack’s first believer.”

            “I don’t know how much that has to do with it,” Jamie said. “Jack is my best friend. How could I forget him?”

            “Look out!” Sophie yelled, jerking forward when I deer ran in front of the car. Jamie slammed on the brakes and the tires screeched as the brakes locked and the car skidded forward. The deer leapt out of the way before the car crashed through the guardrail and fell over the edge of the cliff.

            Sophie woke slowly. When she opened her eyes the light of the moon overhead filled her vision.

            “Jamie?” Sophie called softly as she sat up and looked around. She saw Jamie lying a few feet away and her eyes widened. Jamie’s hair had turned a brilliant auburn and his skin was a deep golden color.

            The bright red shirt Jamie had on was now made up of leaves in rich shades of red, orange, yellow while the pants he had been wearing had taken on a texture that looked similar to tree bark. Sophie also noticed that instead of normal shoes, Jamie’s feet were wrapped in delicately shaped boots made of leaves.

            “Jamie?” Sophie asked again. Jamie’s eyes opened but the golden brown color seemed off to Sophie.

            “Soph? Are you all right?” Jamie asked swinging his head around to make sure she was safe. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide when he saw her.

            “Sophie?” Jamie asked. His voice was strained as if he didn’t quite recognize her.

            “Do I look different too?” Sophie asked.

            “Yes and no,” Jamie said. “Wait, did you say too?” Jamie looked down at himself and gaped.

            “Jamie, did you hear something when you woke up?” Sophie asked.

            “You heard him?” Jamie asked before looking up. “The Moon.”

            “What’d he call you?” Sophie asked.

            “Jamie Turner,” Jamie said. “What did he say to you?”

            “He named me April Showers,” Sophie said. “Spirit of Spring.”

            “Yeah, he said I was the Spirit of Fall,” Jamie said with a grin.

            “Jamie,” Sophie said with a tone of concern. “If we’re both Spirits now. What about Mom?” Jamie’s face fell.

            “Oh,” Jamie said. Sophie went over to the wreckage and looked up.

            “You can’t see the road from here.”

            “They’ll see the skid marks and the broken guard rail,” Jamie pointed out. “They’ll send someone down to find the car.”

            “She won’t know what happened though,” Sophie said.

            “They’ll be able to guess,” Jamie said. “There’s no way to let her know. She won’t be able to see us.”

            “I know,” Sophie said, her voice tight.

            “Soph,” Jamie said, getting up and wrapping his arms around his sister. “I’m sorry.” Sophie sighed and leaning her head against Jamie’s shoulder.

            “She’s all alone now,” Sophie said.

            “I know,” Jamie said, resting his chin against Sophie’s hair. Sophie squeezed Jamie around the middle.

            “I just wish there was a way to tell her,” Sophie said.

            “I do too,” Jamie said. Sophie leaned back to look up at her brother.

            “I am happy we’re Spirits,” Sophie said. “Now we’ll always be able to see the Guardians.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie said, a soft smile sneaking back onto his face. “We’re going to have to find Jack.”

            “Do you know where to start looking?” Sophie asked.

            “There’s a pretty big snowstorm centered around the Andes,” Jamie said. “That’s my best guess.”

            “How do we get there?” Sophie asked.

            “If Jack can fly, maybe we can too,” Jamie said with a hopeful glint in his eye.

            “Do you know how he does it?”

            “I’ve heard him talk to the wind,” Jamie said. He took a few steps back and looked around. “Take me up, wind.” A sudden burst of wind blew Jamie into the air. Jamie let out a whoop and flew low over the ground. “You have to try this, Soph!” he called down.

            “Wind, would you mind giving me a lift?” Sophie tried. A gentler gust lifted her off the ground until she was floating above the treetops. “Wow,” Sophie murmured.

            “This is great,” Jamie said, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s go find Jack.”

            “You go ahead,” Sophie said. “I’m going to go tell Bunny.”

            “Oh, good idea,” Jamie said. “How about we meet back here at midnight whether we find them or not?”

            “Right here?” Sophie asked, glancing dubiously at the wreck site.

            “Yeah, maybe not. How about by the lake?”

            “That sounds better,” Sophie agreed.

            “See you later then,” Jamie said with a wave.

            “Good luck,” Sophie said.

            “You too,” Jamie nodded. “Wind, take me to Jack.” The wind carried Jamie off, stirring the leaves on the trees as he passed over them.

            Sophie hovered a few moments longer, watching until Jamie was out of sight.

            “Wind, could you take me down, please?” Sophie requested. She landed and reached up to touch the carved pendant Bunny had given her.

            “Flying is great and all, but I wonder if I can use Bunny’s mode of transportation,” Sophie said. “Bunny is the only Guardian to travel through the Earth. But since Easter is a spring holiday, perhaps I’ll be able to use it as well.”

            Sophie tapped her foot twice and a hole opened up. Sophie smiled.

            “To the Warren, please,” Sophie said before hopping in. She slid through the Tunnels, laughing as she went. Sophie popped out near a sparkling pool. A sentinel standing nearby turned at her sudden appearance.

            “Um, hi,” Sophie said. “Could you take me to Bunny?” The sentinel turned and started out past the pond. “Um, hold on a second.” Sophie went to the edge of the pond.

            Her straight blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders with sharply angled bangs above her right eye. Her eyes look greener than she remembered, and her skin was a soft, olive green.

            Her clothes had changed the most. The hem on her pink skirt now looked like the petals of a tulip while the sweetheart neckline of her shirt had taken the appearance of yellow rose petals. The finishing touch was vines that snaked down her arms and legs, hugging her upper arms and calves leading to bare feet.

            “Wow,” Sophie said. She turned her head and smiled at the orange primrose that had bloomed in her hair. Sophie turned her attention back to the sentinel who promptly swiveled around and continued on his way.

            With as tall as the sentinel was, Sophie couldn’t see where it was taking her.

            “What is that intoxicating smell?” Bunny’s voice came from over the knoll. Sophie smiled and stepped out around the sentinel.

            “Hi Bunny,” she said. Bunny stared at her.

            “Sophie?” Bunny asked in disbelief. He came down the hill and put his paw on her shoulder. “Oh, Sohpie. What happened?” Sophie gave him a sad smile.

            “Jamie’s a Spirit too,” Sophie said. “We were driving up to the top of the cliff. A deer jumped out in front of the car and we went over.”

            “Sophie, I’m sorry,” Bunny said, enfolding her in his arms. Sophie threaded her fingers through Bunny’s fur.

            “Thanks, Bunny,” Sophie said, “but I’m okay. My mom is the one I’m worried about.”

            “The hardest part is knowing the ones left behind have to suffer,” Bunny said. Sophie nodded.

            “The Moon named me April Showers, the Spirit of Spring,” Sophie said, smiling. “At least I share the season with you.”

            “Spring is your season, Sophie,” Bunny told her. “I share it with you.” Sophie giggled at the thought.

            “I can’t think of anyone better suited to be the Spirit of Spring,” Bunny told her. “You’ve always looked after Mother Nature’s creations like they were your own.” Sophie smiled as her cheeks went pink. “What Spirit is Jamie?”

            “Jamie Turner, Spirit of Fall,” Sophie said.

            “Makes sense,” Bunny nodded.

            “He’s excited,” Sophie said. “He’ll be able to spend more time with Jack.”

            “I’m happy for both of you,” Bunny said.

            “Thank you,” Sophie said. “Jamie and I said we’d meet back at the lake at midnight. He went searching for Jack. Jamie can fly and so can I, but I traveled the way you do through the Earth.”

            “It has to do with the type of Spirit you are,” Bunny said. “North, Jack, Jamie, Tooth, and Sandy travel by the wind while I can only use the Earth. As a Spring Spirit, you can use either.”

            “Aren’t you a Spring Spirit?” Sophie asked.

            “No, I’m a Ground Spirit. Easter just happens to be in the spring.”

            “How come you’re the only Ground Spirit?” Sophie asked.

            “Oh, I’m not. The Guardians aren’t the only Spirits out there,” Bunny told her. Sophie’s brow furrowed.

            “How many are there?” Sophie asked.

            “You’ll get to see for yourself,” Bunny said. “The Spirits get together for the summer solstice every year.”

            “I can’t wait to see it,” Sophie said. “Would you like to come with me to meet Jamie? I’m sure he’ll bring Jack along if he finds him.”

            “Sure, I wouldn’t mind seeing Jamie,” Bunny said. “Frostbite is another story.” Sophie laughed.

            “Jack’s not that bad,” she said.

            “You say that now,” Bunny said. “Wait until his snow is encroaching on your springtime.”

            “I hadn’t thought of that,” Sophie grumbed.

            “Just wait,” Bunny told her, tapping his foot on the ground. A hole opened up beside them. “After you,” he gestured. Sophie jumped in and they traveled back to Burgess, coming out by the lake across the street from the Bennett house.

            Jack and Jamie were already there.

            “Sophie!” Jack said, flying over to give her a hug. “Wow, look at you. Spring suits you.”

            “Hey Jack,” Sophie laughed, hugging him back. “Thanks.”

            “This is awesome,” Jack cheered.

            “Jamie,” Bunny said, greeting the Fall Spirit.

            “Hey,” Jamie said, grinning.

            “Were you right about where to find Jack?” Sophie asked her brother.

            “He sure was,” Jack said.

            “The storm was just blowing over when I got there,” Jamie said, grinning at Jack. “You should have seen the look on Jack’s face.

 

***

            Jamie made a beeline for the Andes. If it weren’t for the thought of seeing Jack as soon as possible, he might have lingered to see the sights on the way. But nothing could distract him from seeing his best friend and telling him the good news.

            The mountains came into view and air was biting, but Jamie didn’t mind. He had never minded the cold and now the chilly temperature felt comfortable to his new body. Puffy clouds hung low over the mountains and Jamie was soon flying through snow. Jamie went straight to the center of the storm clouds, keeping a lookout for Jack’s blue hoodie. He spotted it at last and grinned, slowing to watch as Jack flew into the clouds.

            Jamie hung back until the snow began to taper off and the winds died down. Jack came to a standstill in midair, appraising his work. Jamie grinned and carefully flew up behind him.

            “Heads up, Jack!” Jamie shouted before tackling the Winter Spirit out of the air into a snow bank. Jack let out a strangled yell that grew muffled when they hit the snow. Jamie sat back and Jack flailed to get the snow out of his eyes and sit up at the same time.

            When he finally got a clear look at Jamie, Jack’s eyes went wide.

            “Jamie!?” Jack gaped.

            “You’re not the only one who can fly now,” Jamie said with a full-blown grin.

            “Jamie! You’re…” Jack said, hardly able to believe his eyes.

            “The Spirit of Fall,” Jamie finished. “Jamie Turner, at your service.” Jack grinned from ear-to-ear.

            “Jamie, that’s great!” Jack threw himself forward to wrap his arms around Jamie. Jamie returned the hug then pulled back to smirk at Jack.

            “Sophie’s one too. Spirit of Spring,” Jamie said.

            “What? Really?” Jack said. “That’s even better! What’s her name?”

            “April Showers.”

            “Ha, April Showers really is going to bring May flowers,” Jack chuckled. Jamie snickered back.

            “Hey, are you done here?” Jamie asked.

            “Yeah, everything’s under control,” Jack said.

            “Great. Come on, I’ll race you back to the lake,” Jamie said.

            “Oh, you’re on,” Jack declared, throwing himself into the air. Jamie followed, laughing as he chased Jack. They went winding around trees, skimming the mountainside and diving through the clouds. Jack turned and flew on his back slowing to let Jamie catch up. They grinned at each other then Jack smirked and shot ahead.

            They started a game of tag as they flew back to Burgess. Jack skated across the surface of the lake when they arrived, causing an unseasonably late frost to form on the water. Jamie followed right behind him, landing on the shore and throwing an arm around Jack’s shoulder.

            “Nice flying, Jamie,” Jack said, putting his arm around Jamie’s shoulder as well.

 

***

 

            “You’ve got some serious moves,” Jack praised, patting Jamie’s shoulder and smirking proudly at Sophie and Bunny. “He’s a natural.”

            “Aww,” Jamie said, socking Jack in the arm. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he snickered, “but you should see Soph. She caught on pretty quick too.”

            “Wait, you can fly?” Jack asked. “Sweet! This is going to be great. I get to see Jamie at the start of winter and Sophie at the end.”

            “Just make sure you keep your frost to yourself,” Sophie warned. “I don’t want any late frost killing off my early sprouts.” Bunny laughed outright.

            “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear that,” Bunny said. Jamie laughed as well.

            “She hasn’t been a Spirit for more than two hours and she’s already made the season her own,” Jamie said.

            “Aw, come on, Sophie,” Jack said. “Would I do something like that?”

            “It’s happened before,” Sophie pointed out.

            “That was one time,” Jack protested.

            “I’m not talking about the blizzard of ’68,” Sophie said. “Three years ago in April it was 30 below in Burgess.

            “I wouldn’t argue with her on that,” Jamie said. “She keeps detailed records of these kinds of things. I think she has memorized the weather conditions of every Easter since she met Bunny.”

            “Jamie Bennett,” Sophie said, drawing out her brother’s name. “I do not.” Jamie snickered.

            “Oh, so you don’t remember the temperature on Easter last year?” Jamie asked.

            “76 and sunny,” Sophie said.

            “See what I mean,” Jamie said to Jack with a smirk. Sophie gave her brother a narrow look.

            “Hey!” Jamie yelled, jumping back and looking down at his leg. It looked as if the spindly roots of a nearby tree had come out of the ground and started to wrap around Jamie’s leg.

            “You can control trees?” Jack asked, looking from the outstretch roots to Sophie in amazement.

            “I don’t know,” Sophie said, eying the roots with a pursed brow. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

            “She’s the Spirit of Spring,” Bunny shrugged. “It makes sense the trees would act on her behalf.”

            “Jamie’s the Spirit of Fall, the trees should do the same for him,” Jack pointed out in stubborn defense.

            “Perhaps he can,” Sophie said. Jamie grinned and turned to face the trees behind him. He stood and stared for a moment then frowned.

            “How’d you do it, Soph?” Jamie asked, lifting his arm and twisting his hand with a look of concentration.

            “I don’t know,” Sophie said. “I was only trying to get you to be quiet.”

            “Hey,” Jamie said, affronted. Sophie smirked.

            “Well, maybe they’ll respond to me if I say I want them to hold you so I can tickle you,” Jamie said, glancing over his shoulder to see if any trees would spring into action. Jamie’s face fell. “I guess not.”

            “Fall is about nature becoming dormant in preparation for winter,” Sophie reasoned. “Perhaps you help them do that.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie said. “But everyone else has something cool they can do. Jack shoots frost, you can control trees, Bunny has those egg bombs and his boomerangs. What can I do? Change the color of the leaves?”

            “You’ll just have to wait and see,” Sophie said. “I’m sure it took the Guardians a while to learn what all they were capable of.”

            “Sophie’s right. I invented my egg bombs several years after I first became a Spirit,” Bunny said.

            “And I still need my staff to be able to create any decent amount of frost,” Jack pointed out.

            “That doesn’t inspire much hope,” Jamie said with a forlorn sigh.

            “Don’t worry, Jamie,” Jack said, slinging his arm around Jamie’s shoulders. “I’ll help you test out your new powers to see what you can really do!” Jamie laughed.

            “Thanks, Jack,” Jamie said.

            “Hey, we need to break the good news to the others,” Jack said wide grin. “Come on!” The wind picked up and he hovered a few inches above the ground waiting from Jamie and Sophie to follow.

            “You guys go ahead,” Sophie said with a small smile. “I’ll catch up.”

            “You sure, Soph?” Jamie asked, his brow dipping with concern.

            “Go ahead, I’ll meet you at the Pole,” Sophie said.

            “Right, then we’re off to the Tooth Palace,” Jack said, grabbing Jamie’s hand and pulling him into the air. Jamie grinned and took off ahead of Jack, although his lead was short lived as the two shot off into the sky.

            “You all right?” Bunny asked.

            “I just wanted to check on Mom,” Sophie said. “See how she’s doing.”

            “Soph,” concern lacing his voice. “It might be better to give it some time.”

            “I have to see her, Bunny,” Sophie said, her eyes tightening. “I can’t just leave her all by herself.” Bunny heaved a sigh and nodded.

            “I understand,” Bunny said, his eyes solemn as he looked toward the Bennett house.

            Sophie climbed the hill and pushed back the loose board on the fence. The lights were still on and Sophie went to peek in through the living room window. Her mother was sitting by the phone with an anxious look on her face. A car passed on the road and Mrs. Bennett’s immediately turned her head only to slump back when the sound faded into the distance.

            Sophie watched a while longer, but her mother didn’t move so she went back to the woods where Bunny was waiting.

            “She doesn’t know yet,” Sophie said, her brow crumpling. She turned at the sound of a car pulling up on the road and flew back up to see what was going on.

            A pair of police officers stepped out of their car. Mrs. Bennett was already at the door and met them at the front gate.

            “Is this about Jamie and Sophie?” she asked, her voice thin from worry.

            “Mrs. Bennett, I’m sorry,” the first officer said. Sophie recognized him from some of the times she had seen him patrolling the neighborhood. “We found Jamie’s car in the gully off the side of the ridge.”

            Sophie’s heart clenched at the heartbroken wail that came from her mother as she collapsed into the officer’s arms.

            “No,” Mrs. Bennett cried. “No. Tell me they’re okay. Please! Say they’re okay!”

            “We couldn’t find any trace of Jamie or Sophie,” the officer said, his voice consoling. Mrs. Bennett choked and sobbed for a few moments. Then she slowly went quiet and lifted her face as she fought to compose her voice.

            “Tell me the truth, Gregory,” Mrs. Bennett said, her voice unwavering. “Is there any chance they’re alive? How far did they fall?”

            “I’m so sorry, Emily,” Gregory said, gripping her shoulders tight. “From that height, it would be almost impossible.” Mrs. Bennett was body was wracked with sobs once more and Gregory supported her as she cried into his shoulder.

            “Then where are they?” Mrs. Bennett finally wailed out. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was flushed.

            “We’re still looking,” the second officer said, although Sophie didn’t recognize her. “It is possible wild animals dragged them off.

            “Mortemore,” Gregory reproached sharply under his breath. Mrs. Bennett whimpered but shook her head.

            “No, Gregory, I want to know,” she said, putting on a brave face. “Find them. Please, I won’t be able to rest until they’re found.”

            Sophie’s heart ached for her mother. There were no bodies to find and that meant her mother might never find closure. Sophie felt a warm paw on her shoulder and turned to find Bunny standing beside her.

            “I’m sorry, Sophie,” Aster told her. “I wish there was something I could do.”

            “The ravine stretches for miles. We might never find them,” the female officer said with blunt honest. Gregory shot his partner a withering look.

            “We’ll find them, Emily,” Gregory promised. “In the meantime get some rest.”

            Mrs. Bennett wrapped her arms around herself and watched as the police car drove away. She stood there for several minutes and Sophie began to worry her mother would faint. Sophie stirred a breeze to catch her mother if she fell, but Mrs. Bennett gave one final look off into the distance then went back into the house.

            “There’s nothing you can do, Sophie,” Bunny said, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

            “Maybe not, but I know who can help at least a little,” Sophie said, looking back at Bunny. “Sandy.”

            “He normally swings by Burgess a little after midnight,” Aster said, turning his face to the sky.

            “Then I just have to wait,” Sophie said. “It shouldn’t be long now.” Her face was grim as she turned back to the house.

            “Don’t let it eat you up inside, Soph,” Bunny said, crouching down beside her. “Because it will if you let it.”

            “I know, but I want to be there for her,” Sophie said, watching her mother return to the sofa where she’d been sitting before. “Even if she can’t see me.” Aster draped his arm over Sophie’s shoulders and sat with her waiting for the Sandman to arrive.

            At the first sign of golden sand weaving through the air, Sophie glided into the sky, following the ropes of sand back to their source. Sandy was surveying his work through the window as it took the shape of a baseball game in a young boy’s dream when Sophie approached him. After noticing her, Sandy tilted his head to one side and a question mark formed over his head.

            “Hi, Sandy,” Sophie said, hovering at the edge of the Sandman’s cloud. “I guess we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Jamie’s sister Sophie. Well, I was. Now my name is April Showers.”

            A top hat materialized and Sandy reached up to tip it in greeting.

            “Nice to meet you,” Sophie said with a bob of her head, feeling a bit self-conscious when she suddenly realized whom she was talking to.

            “I have a favor to ask,” Sophie said, glancing back toward her mother’s house. “Our mom just lost the only family she had left. I was wondering if you could send some good dreams her way to help take her mind of it for the night.” Sophie chewed on her lip, nervously waiting Sandy’s reply.

            A teenaged boy appeared over Sandy’s head along with a question mark.

            “I’m sorry. I don’t quite understand,” Sophie said, looking at the sand boy more closely. A girl she recognized by the flower petal outfit as herself appeared next to the boy along with another teenaged boy holding a crooked staff.

            “Oh, Jamie,” Sophie realized. “Yes, he’s a Spirit too. Jamie Turner.”

            Sandy gave her a tender smile and floated over to put his hand on her cheek with a knowing look in his eyes.

            “Thank you,” Sophie said, reading the compassion and sympathy in the ancient Spirit’s gaze.

            Sandy nodded and floated them both to the house. He sent tendrils of sand in through the living room window and soon Mrs. Bennett’s head began to droop. She shifted to lie down on the sofa and her face smoothed as she fell asleep.

            “Thank you, Sandy,” Sophie said with a lump in her throat. Sandy patted her shoulder and looked down to where Bunny was waiting by the fence.

            Sandman floated them back down to earth and greeted Bunny with a solemn nod.

            “Good to see ya, Sandy,” Bunny said, returning the nod. “Thanks for your help.” Sandy smiled softly then took to the skies once more.

            “Ready to go meet Jack and Jamie at the Pole?” Bunny asked Sophie gently.

            “Yeah,” Sophie said with one last look through the window. “Just let me turn out the lights for Mom.” She slipped inside and turned out the lamp sitting next to the couch. Close up she could see the streaks of drying tears down her mother’s face.

            “I’m sorry we’re gone,” Sophie told her mother, speaking softly even though her mother would not be able to hear her anyway.

            Sophie slipped back out of the house and Bunny formed a Tunnel they both went through that led to the Pole.

            Two Yetis standing guard at the front gates greeted Bunny with a familiar nod and said something in question to Sophie’s presence.

            “She’s the new Spirit of Spring, mate,” Bunny explained. The Yetis made noises of understanding then extended Sophie a similar greeting.

            “Hi,” Sophie said with a friendly smile. The lighter colored Yeti opened the door and ushered them in. “Thank you,” Sophie said to him as she and Bunny went into the warmer interior of North’s palace.

            Aster led the way to North’s office where he created new toy designs out of ice. Jack’s voice carried down the hall as they neared the workshop, as did North’s resonating laughter.

            “Sounds like they’re already here,” Bunny commented before knocking. The door flew open and the overly exuberant Winter Spirit greeted them.

            “Sophie!” Jack said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room. “You made it.”

            “Hey Jack,” Sophie said, laughing at his enthusiasm.

            “Is April Showers now, Jack tells me,” North said, coming over to place a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

            “Hello, North,” Sophie said, blushing despite herself at the chivalrous treatment. True, she had met him before at the Warren, but that had been a long time ago when she was still very young and didn’t know any better.

            “Welcome, April Showers,” North said, opening his arms and wrapping them around her small frame.

            “Thank you,” Sophie said, returning the warm hug as best she could since her arms only stretched to his shoulders.

            Jamie stepped forward and grinned at her. Sophie was glad to see her brother so happy. She was too. It was only the guilt of leaving their mother that weighed on her mind.

            “We told the Tooth Fairy,” Jamie told her.

            “Tooth, Jamie. You can call her Tooth now,” Jack reminded him. Sophie had yet to see the enormous grin leave the Winter Spirit’s face since he’d found out she and Jamie were Spirits.

            “We told Sandy,” Sophie said. “He came to Burgess after you left.”

            “Good,” Jamie said, nodding.

            “This is very happy news. We must celebrate!” North declared, throwing his arms up. “Penkin, bring cookies and milk for everyone!” he said to one of the elves standing about. The elf stood tall and saluted before scurrying off, followed by three other elves.

            “So, Sophie, Jamie, tell us, what is like being new Spirits?” North asked, gesturing for everyone to sit. Jamie took the spare seat next to North’s workbench and Jack jumped up to sit on the table itself, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Sophie found a padded stool and sat down while Bunny sat back on his hind legs beside her.

            “Cool!” Jamie said with a grin. “We can both fly. Sophie can travel by the Tunnels and control trees. I haven’t figured out what I’m able to do yet, but I’m really excited to be a Spirit.”

            “I’m very happy, too,” Sophie said. “I love spring time.”

            “Yes, is great honor,” North agreed with a sage expression. “Man in Moon made wise choice in you both. You will make wonderful Spirits of your appointed seasons.”

            “Sophie has always looked after animals and the nature around our house and in the woods. She’s going to be terrific at it,” Jamie boasted.

            “You, too,” Sophie countered. “You were studying to become a meteorologist, so you know all about weather patterns.”

            “Manny has been watching two of you closely for long time now,” North said. The four elves returned with trays of cookies and milk and distributed them among the group of Spirits.

            “So what do we do now?” Sophie asked. “As Spirits, I mean, what is expected of us?” Jamie grinned.

            “That’s Soph for you, always ready to do her part,” Jamie said with a smile of brotherly pride.

            “Just keep doing what you’ve been doing,” Bunny said. “Watching over Mother Nature’s creations, encouraging them to grow and thrive.”

            “And me?” Jamie asked, looking to Jack.

            “My guess is you get to cue when the leaves start turning, Mr. Turner,” Jack grinned.

            “And you must both find center,” North told them. “The thing that symbolizes all that you are and what you bring to the world.” Sophie nodded with solemn acceptance and Jack grinned, nudging Jamie when he did the same.

            “Don’t worry, it’s not as hard as it sounds,” Jack said. “It only took defeating Pitch for me to figure out mine.”

            “Thanks for the boost of confidence, Jack,” Jamie said, giving the Winter Spirit a playful shove in return. Jack smirked and used his staff to propel himself off the workbench.

            “I hate to break up the party, but there’s an early snow storm brewing over New Zealand that I need to look into,” Jack said.

            “Do you mind if I tag along?” Jamie asked, getting up as well.

            “Sure, we can give your powers a test run when we’re finished,” Jack said, his boundless excitement leaking through.

            “Great. See you later, guys,” Jamie said, giving everyone a quick wave before following Jack out.

            “I think I should be on my way as well,” Sophie said, excusing herself. Aster followed her out of the workshop.

            “Where will you go?” Bunny asked.

            “Home,” Sophie said. “At least for now.”

            “Sophie,” Aster said, placing his paw on her shoulder.

            “I can’t just abandon her, Bunny,” Sophie said, looking up at him with an earnest gaze. “I have to at least try and be there for her.”

            “All right,” Aster nodded. “The Warren is always open to you if you want.”

            “Thank you,” Sophie said, squeezing Bunny’s paw where it lay on her shoulder.

            She travelled by Tunnel back to Burgess and checked on her mom who was still fast asleep on the couch. Sophie snuck up to her room and looked around with a pang of regret. She wondered what their mom would do. Would she leave her and Jamie’s rooms as they were, or would she find it too painful a reminder and pack up all their belongings?

            Sophie went her bed and fell asleep. She would worry about her mother and her new status of Spirit in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

            Sophie went downstairs as soon as she woke and found her mother sitting in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around mug of coffee resting on the table in front of her. Mrs. Bennett’s eyes were bloodshot and she was staring blankly ahead of her.

            Sophie brow crumpled with sorrow for her mother, yet she was helpless to do anything to comfort her. Sophie stood in the kitchen, waiting for her mother to come out of her grief-stricken daze. The doorbell chimed, snapping Mrs. Bennett from her trance. Emily stood, wiping her eyes as she made her way to the front door with Sophie trailing along behind.

            Pippa and her mom were at the door with a casserole.

            “Emily,” Pippa’s mom said, her voice marked with anguish. “You have our deepest sympathies.” She embraced Mrs. Bennett who broke down crying in the woman’s arms. Pippa’s mom guided Emily inside to the couch and sat her down, shushing her and smoothing her hair.

            Pippa took the casserole into the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator then began putting the dishes stacked in the sink into the dishwasher. Sophie smiled gratefully at the young woman. She hesitated then floated over beside the girl who was Jamie’s age.

            “Pippa?” Sophie asked, watching her closely. There was no sign of recognition on Pippa’s face. Sophie sighed softly and went back out to the living room.

            Pippa’s mom was still mumbling words of comfort to Mrs. Bennett whose sobs had quieted but not abated entirely. After a while, Pippa returned from the kitchen and took a seat beside Mrs. Bennett.

            The three women sat in silence until Mrs. Bennett raised her head and gave them both a teary smile.

            “Thank you for coming,” Emily told them.

            “Of course,” Pippa’s mom said. “If you need anything, anything at all, we’re right next door. Give us a call anytime, no matter what the hour. I’ll come check on you tomorrow if I don’t hear from you before then.” Emily saw them to the door then leaned against it when they were gone and began to cry once more.

            Sophie couldn’t stand to see her mother in such misery and not be able to do anything about it. She finally fled, her heart breaking as she did.

            The newly appointed Spirit of Spring wandered the woods across from her house. Several animals crossed her path and a few approached her, sniffing at her ankles and rubbing against her legs.

            “Thank you,” she said, kneeling down beside a chipmunk that was chittering quietly to her. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she was absolutely sure the small creature was offering his condolences. A doe appeared from the trees and walked up to her, rubbing her head against Sophie’s face. Sophie smiled and placed a hand on the deer’s shoulder. More forest animals strayed in and circled around her. A particularly brave robin landed on her shoulder and twittered softly in her ear.

            “Thank you, everyone,” Sophie told them. “And it is very nice to meet you all.” Sophie recognized two young raccoons among the group from the previous day and smiled to them.

            “The two of you just went through a similar loss,” Sophie noted. The kits trundled over and rubbed against her legs. “I’m glad you are both all right, and I’m sorry for your loss.”

            Sophie stayed with the animals until they started to return the forest around them. She bid the last to leave goodbye then stood up and tapped her foot on the ground. A hole opened up and she jumped down inside, sliding through the Tunnel to the Warren.

            There were Sentinels nearby that she could ask about Bunny’s location, but Sophie chose to simply fly around until she found him instead.

            She found Bunny relaxing by the River of Coloring. When he spotted her, Bunny jumped up.

            “How are you doing, Sophie?” Bunny asked compassionately.

            “Okay,” Sophie said, landing beside him. “Pippa and her mom stopped by to visit my mom this morning.” Sophie took a breath to steady herself at the memory of her mother’s crying. “I went into the woods behind the house. The forest animals came out to greet me and offer emotional support. I recognized a few of them. Two raccoons who had just lost their mother, and a robin I had been drawing the day Jamie and I became Spirits. There wasn’t anything particularly distinctive about their appearance, but somehow I knew who they were.”

            “That is tied to becoming a Spirit,” Bunny said. “Did you also feel as if you could understand what they were saying?”

            “Yes,” Sophie agreed. Bunny nodded.

            “It will get easier to understand them as time goes on,” Bunny told her.

            “How are your Easter preparations coming along?” Sophie asked.

            “Not bad,” Bunny shrugged. “I’ve got the new colors I want to use this year mixed. The painting flowers are in full bloom and ready to go, and the River of Coloring is high and free of debris. I’ll start the coloring process in about a week or so. So far weather conditions look clear and sunny.”

            “Is there anything I can do to help with that?” Sophie asked.

            “I’m sure Jack will keep his frost to himself given that it’s your first spring as a Spirit,” Bunny speculated. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

            “But I should have the power to control the weather?” Sophie asked.

            “I would think so,” Bunny agreed. “Both of the current seasonal Spirits do.”         

            “There’s a Spirit of Summer?” Sophie asked.

            “Summer Soleil,” Bunny said. “And then there’s Old Man Winter.”

            “Wait, I thought Jack was the Spirit of Winter,” Sophie said, her brow knitting in confusion.

            “They both are,” Bunny said with a shrug. “Old Man Winter has been lax when it comes to his duties over the last millennium.”

            “Is that why Jack became a Guardian?” Sophie asked.

            “No, that’s why Manny appointed Jack to be the second Spirit of Winter,” Bunny said. “Becoming a Guardian has to do with the strength of a Spirit’s character and their devotion to the children of the world. But even Spirits who have both of those traits don’t become Guardians unless Manny feels the world needs a new Guardian.”

            “And Manny is the Moon?” Sophie asked.

            “That’s right,” Bunny said. Sophie nodded, looking up at the sky.

            “I wonder how Jack learned to control the weather,” Sophie mused.

            “Practice, I imagine,” Bunny told her, following her gaze. “Go ahead and give it a try, my painting flowers could use a bit of rain.” Sophie glanced at Bunny then flew up to hover among the fluffy clouds overhead.

            “Would you mind giving the plants some water?” Sophie asked, hoping it would be as easy as directing the wind. The clouds began to billow and expand until a light rain fell illuminated by the light of the sunshine. Sophie smiled, pleased with the results, and she drifted back down to Bunny.

            “Nothing better than a warm, spring rain,” Bunny said as the water dampened his fur.

            “It does feel nice,” Sophie agreed, tipping her head back.

            “I think your dress is blooming,” Bunny commented. Sophie laughed and looked down at the droplets of water that flowed down the pink tulip petals of her skirt. The petals did seem fuller than they had been, as did the soft, yellow rose petals of her blouse.

            “The primrose in your hair, too,” Bunny added.

            The rain tapered off quickly, but it had been enough to saturate the Warren, making the colors appear warm and vivid in the sparkling sun.

            “Beautiful,” Bunny said looking around. His gaze landed on Sophie and she blushed, bowing her head.

            “It only rained a little,” Sophie pointed out.

            “Making it rain at all is impressive in itself,” Bunny told her.

            “I guess so,” Sophie nodded.

            “You’ll get better at it with time,” Bunny predicted.

            Over the next week, Sophie practiced using her powers over the weather. She visited her mother at least once a day but there was little change. One morning Sophie found Mrs. Bennett outside standing in front of the garden Sophie had planted. Then Emily turned away and went to the small shed around the side of the house.

            She returned with a spade and a flowerpot in hand. Mrs. Bennett knelt down and carefully potted one of the daffodil bulbs, patting in the dirt around the remaining flowers. Mrs. Bennett returned the spade to the shed then took the flowerpot inside to set it on the kitchen windowsill.

            Sophie noticed a few weeds poking out of the ground in her garden and discouraged them from growing while urging the flowers she had planted to thrive. Then she did the same with the daffodil in the windowsill.

            “Daffodils are such a bright and cheerful flower,” Mrs. Bennett said to herself, giving the single blossom some water. “Just like…” her voice cut off and Emily began crying once more.

            “I’m sorry, Mom,” Sophie told her mother from across the room.

            On Easter morning, Sophie rose early to shoo away the thicker clouds that hung in the sky over Burgess, so the morning dew would have a chance to evaporate before it was time for the children to hunt for eggs. She swept across town, waking the flowering plants that slept during the night and bid the morning birds and small woodland creatures a happy Easter.

            She also asked the wind to remain still with only a trace of a breeze to flutter across the grass and keep the children cool as they ran around the park looking for the goodies Bunny had left them. It was a balmy 73 degrees out and there were only a few stray clouds to shade the children from the sun’s rays.

            Sophie glided overhead watching as the neighborhood children laughed, running through the park to peek under trees and bushes for Bunny’s colored eggs. Sophie noticed one of the children seemed to be having a difficult time finding anything. The Spring Spirit dropped down and glided beside the boy whose face was pinched in concentration.

            He had passed a few eggs already, so Sophie flew ahead to ask one of the bushes in the hedge near the boy to open its branches so the egg hidden underneath would be more visible. Sophie waited with baited breath as the young boy approached. When he spied the egg, his face lit up and he ran to it. He spun around and held up the egg triumphantly.

            “Mommy!” he shouted before racing over to one of the many mother’s standing around the edge of the park.

            “Oh look!” the woman praised the boy for his precious find. “Your first egg. Well done, Benjamin!” The boy grinned for ear to ear, his face a beacon of happiness.

            “Do you want to look some more?” his mother asked. The boy looked back over the grass where the other children were running about in search of eggs.

            “No, I like this one,” Benjamin declared, bringing the egg to his chest.

            “Okay, honey,” his mom nodded. “Then how about we go pick out an Easter basket to take home?”

            “Yay!” Benjamin cheered, racing over the table that displayed the baskets.

            “You made that little ankle-biter’s day,” Bunny said from behind Sophie. The Spirit of Spring turned and smiled at him.

            “It was your egg that put that brilliant smile on his face,” she pointed out. Bunny chuckled. Sophie watched Benjamin and his mom walking home with his Easter basket in hand. The egg he had found held a place of honor in the center of the basket.

            “Shouldn’t you be home sleeping?” Sophie asked, turning back to Bunny. He laughed and sat back on his haunches.

            “I wanted to see you,” Bunny told her. “It’s a beautiful day for your first Easter as the Spirit of Spring. ” Sophie surveyed the scene around them.

            “Thank you,” she said. “I wanted everything to be perfect.”

            “You succeeded,” Bunny told her. He stifled a wide yawn.

            “Go sleep, Aster,” Sophie urged him with a soft laugh.

            “What will you do now?” Bunny asked. Sophie looked down the road in the direction of her old house.

            “I’m going to visit my mother,” Sophie said. Bunny regarded her quietly for a moment then nodded.

            “Would you like company?” Bunny offered. Sophie gave him a small, appreciative smile.

            “I’m okay. Congratulations on another Easter well done. Now go and rest.”            “Thanks, Soph,” Bunny chuckled, patting her shoulder before rising from his crouched position. He tapped the ground with his foot and vanished into the Tunnel that appeared, leaving a solitary daisy in his wake.

            Sophie took one last look around then glided into the air toward her mother’s house. Mrs. Bennett was sitting on the couch holding the framed family photo that normally hung in the front hall. She was staring at the photo, occasionally running her fingers over the frame, as silent tears fell from her eyes. Sophie took a seat adjacent to her mother on the couch.

            Noon came and went and Mrs. Bennett remained on the couch. There was a knock on the door, but her mother made no move to respond. After a moment Sophie heard the door open and Pippa’s mom called into the house.

            “Emily? I brought you some ham and three cheese potatoes.” Mrs. Bennett didn’t look up. Pippa’s mom set the Tupperware containers down on a side table and came to sit beside Mrs. Bennett. Sophie moved to the recliner when Pippa’s mom sat down.

            “Easter was her favorite holiday,” Emily said without looking up. She gently traced the image of Sophie in the picture. Pippa’s mom wrapped an arm around Mrs. Bennett’s shoulders and murmured consoling words to her.

            “Oh, Kathy, what am I going to do?” Emily said, her breath catching as he leaned into the neighboring mother’s embrace. Kathy simply tightened her arm around Emily and held her, unable to offer any advice to the grieving woman.

            After a while, Kathy squeezed Emily’s shoulder.

            “When’s the last time you ate?” Kathy asked. Mrs. Bennett sighed and shook her head.

            “Last night,” Emily answered.

            “Then come on, let’s get you something to eat,” Kathy said, gently taking the photograph from Emily and setting it on the table next to the couch. “Have you been sleeping?”

            “Surprisingly well,” Emily said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I don’t know how, but I have such peaceful dreams no matter how difficult the day has been.”

            Sophie felt a tightness form in her chest but smiled through the ache.

            “I will have to thank Sandy,” she murmured, following the two women into the kitchen.

            “Good,” Kathy said. “Now you sit down. Would you like some ham and potatoes?” Emily nodded although her expression remained numb. Kathy served her a plate full and then went about tidying up the kitchen.

            “You don’t need to do that,” Mrs. Bennett protested. Despite her restful nights, the tone of her voice still sounded weary.

            “You just sit and eat, Emily,” Kathy told her in a firm voice. Mrs. Bennett gave her a half-hearted smile and turned back to the food Kathy had set in front of her.

            Sophie noticed the flower her mother had taken from the garden was drooping and went to it, giving it words of encouragement. Kathy appeared to have noticed as well because she filled a glass with water and poured some on the dirt in the flowerpot.

            Once Kathy was done in the kitchen, she went upstairs and Sophie heard her start a load of laundry. Sophie smiled, thankful of the woman’s kindness. She left her mother in the capable hands of her next-door neighbor and went out into the yard.

            Her garden was still flourishing without any weeds in sight. Sophie took steps to keep it that way and opened a Tunnel to where she knew of the two types of flowers she was looking for grew. She gathered the starts for the flowers and returned to Burgess.   Sophie then prepared the soil along the fence and planted a rose bush. She careful nurtured the plant to take root and urged two full, red blossoms to bloom, making sure they would be visible from the kitchen window. Once she was satisfied, Sophie went next-door and planted a pink and blue hydrangea on either side of Kathy’s front steps. She encouraged the growth of several clusters of blossoms on each plant before she was satisfied.

 

***

 

            Elsewhere in New Zealand, Jack accompanied Jamie as the Fall Spirit turned the leaves on the trees brilliant shades of yellow with the occasional splash of orange and red.

            “Lookin’ great,” Jack said, admiring Jamie’s handiwork. Warm golden shades contrasted with trees of vibrant yellow leaves that gave the countryside a cheery glow.

            “Thanks, Jack,” Jamie said, his grin as bright as the leaves on the trees.

            “Where to next?” Jack asked, draping his staff over his shoulders.

            “Today’s Easter,” Jamie said. “Sophie and I agreed we would meet up at the lake,” Jamie said. “You’re welcome to come to.”

            “You go ahead,” Jack said. “There’s heavy snow falling in Northern Canada. I need to go make sure everyone stays safe.”

            “Okay, I’ll swing by if I can afterwards,” Jamie said. Both Spirits took to the air, flying together across the Atlantic Ocean to Burgess. They found Sophie tending to the wild flowers that grew around the lake. Jack gave Sophie a quick greeting then continued north.

            “Wow, Burgess looks amazing,” Jamie complimented, landing beside his sister.

            “Thank you,” Sophie said, smiling fondly at the bright array of flowers and the trees that were just starting to regain their leaves and bloom. “How is your autumn?”

            “Great,” Jamie nodded. “Jack and I just came from New Zealand. The whole countryside looks as if it has been bathed in sunshine and streams of gold.

            “It sounds beautiful. I’ll have to visit and see it for myself,” Sophie said.

            “How are you doing?” Jamie asked, taking a seat on a rock on the lake’s shoreline. Sophie knelt in the grass, her tulip petal skirt spread out around her.

            “Okay,” Sophie shrugged. “It’s strange not to be seen.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie agreed, looking around the quiet clearing. “I can’t imagine what is was like for Jack to be invisible all those years.”

            “I don’t know if I could have gone through this alone,” Sophie said, her brow gathered in compassion for the Winter Spirit.

            “Me either,” Jamie said, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knees.

            Sophie watched a rabbit that was nibbling on clover along the tree line.

            “Nothing beats flying around and seeing the world though,” Jamie said, grinning. “I love visiting all the places I’ve read about in books. The Yellowstone National Park, Himalayan Mountains, Mayan Temples, the Galapagos Islands, I can’t wait to see it all!”

            “I just came from Kitakyushu Japan,” Sophie said. “The Kawachi Fugi Gardens filled with Wisteria trees in full bloom will take your breath away. I plan to go back for the Cherry Blossom Festival at the end of April.”

            “Have you been to Mount Roraima in Venezula?” Jamie asked. “The plateau looks like an enormous, floating island, its tip cutting though the clouds surrounding it.”

            “I haven’t, but I’ll be sure to go,” Sophie said. “I also want to see the African Safari and Great Barrier Reef.” The two siblings share their plans for adventure a while longer before falling into a brief silence.

            “Have you been to see Mom?” Sophie asked quietly. The rabbit she had seen earlier hopped over and laid his head in Sophie’s lap.

            “No,” Jamie said with a troubled look. “How is she?” Sophie shook her head.

            “Pippa’s mom has been visiting her, bringing over food and taking care of some chores. I’m worried about her.”

            “There’s nothing we can do, Sophie,” Jamie told his sister compassionately.

            “I planted a rose bush in the backyard,” Sophie said. “And hydrangeas in Kathy’s yard.”

            “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jamie asked. “They’re going to wonder where they came from.”

            “So?” Sophie shrugged. “I wanted to thank Pippa’s mom and cheer up Mom.”

            “I miss Mom, too,” Jamie said, standing up and taking a seat beside Sophie, “but we’re Spirits now. We have to move on, and let Mom move on as well.”

            “But she’s not moving on, Jamie,” Sophie persisted.

            “It’s going to take time,” Jamie said. “She’ll come around. I’m glad Pippa’s mom has been helping her.”

            “Yeah, me too,” Sophie nodded.

            Sophie visited her mom again the following week. This time she found Mrs. Bennett out in the yard doing some gardening. Sophie was glad to see that her mom looked as if she were enjoying herself. There was freshly turned dirt extending from the garden Sophie had originally planted.

            Mrs. Bennett had already planted hibiscus, petunias, geranium, crocus, pansies, marigold, orchids, irises, lamb’s ear, coral-bells, peonies, amaryllis, foxglove, hollyhock, calla lily, hyacinth, bleeding hearts, and forget-me-nots.

            “Wow, Mom, you’ve been busy,” Sophie said. Emily was watering the freshly planted flowers from a watering can and appeared to be in good spirits.

            A few days later Sophie found her mother sitting at the kitchen table staring at the daffodil she had brought in from the garden. Mrs. Bennett looked as if she had been crying and she had lost weight.

            “Hey, cheer up,” Sophie said, brushing her fingers against the petals of the drooping daffodil. “Mom is counting on you.” The daffodil perked up slightly, although it was hardly noticeable to the naked eye.

            Since Sophie had visited last, Mrs. Bennett had planted lily of the valley on the shady side of the house and lavender around the front porch along with a few shrubs.

            On her next visit, Sophie found a vegetable garden and more flowering shrubs, but the lack of Mrs. Bennett car in the drive told Sophie that her mother wasn’t home.

 

***

 

            While Sophie checked on their mother and tended to the wildlife and plants in the Northern hemisphere, Jamie was hard at work preparing the Southern hemisphere for winter. The brilliant leaves had begun to fall and littered the ground in a sea of color.

            Jamie had arranged to meet Jack in Australia at the National Rhododendron Garden. Jamie had been preparing for the Winter Spirit’s arrival all week.

            “Jamie, it’s gorgeous,” Jack said as he landed beside the Spirit of Fall in the midst of trees that were on fire with shades of red, orange, and gold.

            “I couldn’t wait to show you,” Jamie said, leading Jack deeper into one of the forested areas. Warm color surrounded them on all sides and the leaves damped the tread of their footsteps across the forest floor.

            “Stand right there,” Jamie instructed when they came to a small clearing. He stepped back and the wind began to stir at his command. The leaves that lay scattered on the ground began to swirl up and more fell from the trees, engulfing Jack in a slowly twirling vortex of color. Jack laughed and reached out to catch one of the leaves as it drifted past.

            Jamie grinned and stepped into the spinning circle of leaves with Jack.

            “I’ve been practicing that trick,” Jamie said, looking up as the wind stirred the remaining leaves in the trees.

            “It’s impressive,” Jack assured him. “Thanks for sharing it with me.” The two Spirits stood side-by-side mesmerized by the leaves drifting down around them.


	4. Chapter 4

            The Summer Solstice Celebration was a daylong event held at the Pole where there was continuous daylight during the summer months. Spirits began showing up in the early hours of the morning and mingled in various rooms of North’s workshop.

            Sophie arrived midmorning by way of the Tunnels, and the two yetis standing guard opened the front doors. A wash of sound and the sight of hundreds of different Spirits greeted the Spirit of Spring. She made her way through the crowd nodding occasionally to those who acknowledged her.

            A young woman with wings of a blue morpho butterfly noticed her and smiled.

            “Are you new? I haven’t seen you here before,” the woman said, holding out her hand. “My name is Mizuki.”

            “April Showers,” Sophie introduced herself, taking the woman’s hand. Mizuki only stood as high as her hip and appeared to be of Japanese descendant with long, straight, brown hair and dark brown eyes.

            “You’re the Spirit of Spring, aren’t you?” Mizuki asked.

            “Yes,” Sophie said. “And you are?”

            “A pixie,” Mizuki said. “I know it can be confusing when you’re first starting out. I can show you around if you would like.”

            “That would be great,” Sophie said, smiling at the pixie. She suspected Bunny would stay fairly busy and not have much time to spend with her, and there was no telling when she would find her brother in the mass of Spirits.

            “Okay, so first off, Spirits come in a variety of sizes. There are the giants like treants, rock giants, and sea creatures. Then the average sized Spirits, such as most of the named Spirits, faeries, nymphs, merpeople, and dryads who also come in my size. Next are small Spirits, like pixies, satyrs, and leprechauns. Gnomes are miniature in their own category. And lastly there are tiny Spirits, sprites and will ‘o wisps,” Mizuki ticked off. “If you want to know who anyone is just point them out.”

            “Thanks,” Sophie said, looking around. “What about the man over there with dragonfly wings?”

            “A faery,” Mizuki said. “And the woman he’s talking to with the moss green skin and forest green hair is a dryad.”

            “And the man who looks as if he’s covered in bark?” Sophie asked.

            “Also a dryad,” Mizuki said.

            “What does a nymph look like?” Sophie asked.

            “They are elemental Spirits,” Mizuki told her. “You’ll know them when you see one. They look like they’re made of water, air, or stone. Dryads are technically a sub-category of nymphs.”

            “And sprites?” Sophie asked.

            “They fly and have no wings,” Mizuki said. Sophie nodded. “The rest are pretty much what you would expect for what they are. Do you want to get some refreshments?”

            “Sure,” Sophie said, following the pixie over to one of the table filled with food that lined the hall.

            “So what did you think about being a Spirit?” Mizuki asked.

            “It’s been incredible. My brother began a Spirit the same time that I did,” Sophie said. “I’m glad I didn’t have to go through it alone.”

            “I know what you mean,” Mizuki said. “It took me two years to find others like me, and another year to learn about the Solstice Celebrations.”

            “There’s another one?” Sophie asked.

            “The Winter Solstice. It’s held here as well,” Mizuki explained.

            “When did you become a Spirit?” Sophie asked.

            “It’s been almost four decades now, I think,” Mizuki said. “It’s hard to keep track of time when you’re a Spirit.”

            “How do you pass the time?” Sophie asked.

            “I live with a group of pixies. We spend our days at the hot springs, visiting temples and shrines and gardens, dancing, drinking sake, going to festivals, playing games of tag with the animals, and hiding children’s belongings for them to find later.”

            “Mizuki?” someone said from behind them. Sophie turned to see an elderly satyr with the horns of a gazelle and short, black hair.

            “Ichirou!” the pixie said, her eyes going wide. “I can’t believe it. You’re a Spirit?”

            “A year ago,” Ichirou said. “I always wonder what happened to you. You just disappeared all those years ago.”

            “April, this is a good childhood friend of mine,” Mizuki said. “Ichirou, this is April Showers, the Spirit of Spring.”

            “It’s nice to meet you,” Sophie said.

            “A pleasure,” Ichirou said, bowing his head.

            “I have so much to tell you,” Mizuki gushed.

            “I’ll leave you two to get reacquainted,” Sophie said, laying a hand on Mizuki’s shoulder. “If I don’t see again tonight, would you mind if I visited you in Japan?”

            “That would be wonderful,” Mizuki said, excitement bubbling up in her voice. “I live in the forest around the Kiyomizu-dera temple in Kyoto.”

            “I’ll come by,” Sophie nodded. She wandered through the crowd, chatting with the other Spirits here and there while keeping a lookout for Jamie, Jack, or Bunny. Sophie paused when she recognized one of the Spirits before approaching the woman.

            “Excuse me,” Sophie said. “I’ve seen you before and didn’t realize you were a Spirit at the time. You spoke to my mother after the car accident that made me a Spirit.”

            “Yes, I remember her,” the woman said, holding out her hand. “I’m Fate.”

            “April,” Sophie said.

            “I’m sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news for your mother,” Fate said.

            “I’m grateful you told her there was little chance they would ever find us. I think it would have been harder if she was waiting for that as a form of closure.”

            “That is what I have found as well,” Fate said. “I’m glad you understand. I should also tell you I was the deer on the road that caused your accident.” The news shocked Sophie, and it took her a minute to respond.

            “You are a shape shifter?” Sophie asked.

            “I can take many forms,” Fate nodded, “whatever I feel best suits the situations that demand my attention.”

            “Then Jamie and I were meant to die that night?” Sophie asked.

            “You were meant to become what you are now,” Fate told her. “The work I do causes a ripple effect in the grand scheme. Your mother’s destiny is also tied to the events that happened that night.”

            “I’ve been visiting her,” Sophie said. “I hope that’s all right. I want to make sure she is doing okay.”

            “Of course,” Fate said. “There is no right or wrong course of action. All I do is take steps to shape the future, and only when it is necessary for me to do so.”

            “How do you know when it is necessary for you to step in? If I may ask.”

            “There are many factors,” Fate said. “Tsar Lunar, more commonly known as the Man in the Moon, and Father Time both have a hand in it, certainly.”

            “I see,” Sophie nodded. “Thank you for your time.”

            “Of course. It was nice to meet you, April Showers,” Fate said.

            The next Spirit Sophie talked to approached her first.

            “You’re April Showers, aren’t you?” a woman with fiery red-orange hair, golden skin, bright green eyes, and a white sundress asked.

            “Yes, I am,” Sophie said. “And you are?”

            “Summer Soleil, Spirit of Summer,” she said, holding out her hand. There was a spatter of freckles across her nose and the slight roundness of her face gave her a youthful appearance.

            “Ah, it’s nice to meet you,” Sophie said, taking the woman’s hand.

            “I’ve been looking all over for you and the Spirit of Fall,” Summer said with an somewhat exasperated smile. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard the remaining seasonal Spirits had been chosen.”

            “Do you know Jack then?” Sophie asked. Summer snorted indelicately, her nose crinkling cutely.

            “Who doesn’t know Jack?” Summer said. “He is the newest Guardian, after all.” There was a slight curl at the corner of Summer’s lip that indicated to Sophie the Spirit was not altogether pleased with such a development, although she continued smiling brightly to hide that fact.

            “I suppose that’s true,” Sophie said diplomatically. “How long have you been a Spirit?”

            “Would you believe it’s been a whole century?” Summer asked, laughing girlishly. “It seems like it was just yesterday when I was a teenager running around, chasing after boys.” Sophie smiled softly. “How old were you when you became a Spirit?” Summer asked.

            “Seventeen,” Sophie replied.

            “Sweet sixteen,” Summer said, tilting her head down to the side while bringing her shoulder up with an endearing smile. “I was honored when Manny told me I was the Spirit of Summer.”

            “Soph,” Jamie said, calling out from a short distance away. Sophie turned and smiled when she saw her brother.

            “Hey, Jamie,” Sophie said, hugging him in greeting.

            “Jamie Turner?” Summer asked, a shadow passing over her cheerful smile.

            “Uh, yeah,” Jamie said. “Hi.” He held out his hand and Summer shook it.

            “Did you call her Soph?” Summer asked, looking at Sophie with a vaguely narrowed gaze.

            “Sophie was my name before we became Spirits,” Sophie explained.

            “You knew each other before?” Summer pressed, her eyes narrowing further.

            “Yeah, Sophie’s my sister,” Jamie said with a shrug. The furrow in Summer’s brow disappeared.

            “Oh! Oh, I see,” Summer said, laughing. “How silly of me, of course.” Summer directed her smile back to Jamie. “I’m Summer Soleil, by the way.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Jamie half nodded before turning to Sophie. “Have you seen Jack yet?”

            “No, not yet,” Sophie said.

            “You already know Jack Frost?” Summer asked. Sophie thought she saw a hint of worry in Summer’s eyes.

            “Jamie was Jack’s first believer,” Sophie told her.

            “What?” Summer said with a breathy laugh. “That’s… incredible. Wow. That’s really amazing.”

            “Yeah, I guess so,” Jamie said. Sophie noticed the discomfort on her brother’s face and smiled.

            “It is,” Sophie said, gently elbowing her brother in the side. “Jamie helped save the Guardians when Pitch attacked and caused the children to stop believing.” Jamie laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

            “The Guardians had just been in my bedroom the night before collecting the tooth I had lost. I knew they were real,” Jamie said.

            “Wow, you single-handedly saved the Guardians?” Summer said, stepping closer to Jamie and looking up at him with a soft smile.

            “Well, the other children helped, too,” Jamie said. “Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, and Sophie, too.” Sophie laughed.

            “I was two, Jamie,” Sophie reminded him. “I wasn’t there until after Pitch was defeated.”

            “But you were the one to keep believing in the Guardians,” Summer pointed out, staring up at Jamie.

            Sophie had a pretty good idea of why Summer was going out of her way to flatter Jamie and had to hide a smile.

            “I’m going to see if I can find Bunny,” Sophie said, excusing herself and leaving Jamie to the mercy of the Spirit of Summer.

            “Okay, if you see Jack…” Jamie said.

            “I’ll send him your way,” Sophie assured him. Summer barely acknowledged her as she left. Sophie wandered into the Globe Room and spotted Bunny’s long ears through the crowd.

            She smiled and made her way over but stopped when she saw a group of faeries engaged in animated conversation with him. They looked as if they were close friends with Aster, and it would be rude for her to interrupt.

            As Sophie watched, an unpleasant feeling began to rise in her chest. A male faery with wavy blond hair laid his hand on Bunny’s shoulder in a familiar fashion and leaned in closer to say something. Bunny seemed comfortable with the faeries and Sophie realized what she was feeling was jealousy.

            Try as she might, she couldn’t shake the ridiculous notion. Bunny was thousands of years old and a respected Guardian while she was nothing more than a Spirit who happened to have a connection to the Guardians thanks to her brother. She had no reason or right to be jealous of someone that may have known Bunny for centuries.

            Sophie saw Bunny’s nose twitch and he sniffed the air. Then he turned and saw Sophie standing there. She smiled and waved in acknowledgement.

            “Sophie!” Bunny said, his expression brightening instantly. He excused himself from the group of faeries and came over to her. Sophie noticed the faeries he had just left glaring in her direction.

            “How are you?” Bunny asked, sitting back on his haunches to speak with her.

            “I’m having fun,” Sophie nodded. “A pixie introduced herself and told me about the different types of Spirits. We made plans to meet up sometime. And I met Fate. Did you know she was the policewoman who spoke to my mom?”

            “I’ve seen her a few times before,” Bunny nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but she prefers to remain elusive.”

            “That’s all right,” Sophie said. “I’m grateful she was there for Mom. I saw Jamie just a minute ago. He was talking to Summer Soleil when I left.”

            “I’m familiar with her,” Bunny nodded thoughtfully. “She can be a bit of a show pony.” Sophie smiled at that.

            “I think you’re right,” she agreed. “Have you seen Jack? Jamie was looking for him.”

            “He was in North’s office the last time I saw him. North will be calling a meeting of Guardians shortly. It usually doesn’t last very long since it’s mostly ceremonial.”

            “Excuse me, Aster,” the male faery with blond hair said, coming to stand beside Bunny. “I was hoping to finish our conversation, if you have a moment when you are not otherwise occupied.” He cast a none-too friendly look in Sophie’s direction when Bunny wasn’t looking.

            “Sure, mate,” Bunny said. “We’ll talk again later tonight, but right now I’ve got a meeting to get to.”

            “Of course,” the faery said, nodding respectfully and returning to the group of faeries.

            “Who is that?” Sophie asked politely.

            “Ditmer,” Bunny said. “Self-appointed leader of the faeries.” Although he kept his voice neutral, the look Bunny gave her spoke volumes about the way he felt toward the faery. Sophie smiled and nodded.

            An elf approached Bunny and tapped him on the shin.

            “That means it’s time for me to go,” Bunny said, nodding to the elf. “I’ll try to find you after the meeting is over.”

            “All right. Will you let Jack know Jamie is looking for him, too?”

            “Sure thing,” Aster said.

            “Thanks, Bunny. Have a good meeting,” Sophie said. Bunny chuckled and made his way toward North’s office.

            “You call him ‘Bunny’?” Ditmer scorned after Bunny had left. Sophie turned, surprised by the faery’s presence, and floundered for something appropriate to say. “E. Aster Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope, the sole survivor of the Pooka race, master of Tai Chi and many other forms of martial arts. Such an esteemed position demands respect. A lowly Spirit, such as yourself, should be grateful Aster Bunnymund even sees fit to speak to you.”

            Sophie gaped at the pompous faery in disbelief. Then her gaze became steely. How dare he make assumptions and accuse her of being disrespectful.

            “How I address him is none of your business,” Sophie told the faery pointedly. “I have great respect for Bunny, and you have no grounds to say otherwise. Excuse me.”

            She turned on her heel and stalked away, enormously peeved with the self-righteous faery. She passed a will o’ wisp as she stormed off and some of her anger cooled. She had a seen a few of the floating balls of light already, and they all seemed to have a peaceful aura about them.

            She went back to where she had left Jamie with Summer but saw no sign of either seasonal Spirit. Sophie loitered about in hopes of seeing her brother, taking some more refreshments as she waited.

            “April Showers, I presume,” someone said. Sophie looked to see a groundhog that stood a bit taller than her.

            “Yes, you must be the Groundhog,” she said, putting on a smile despite the remnants of her dour mood.

            “You may call me Phil,” the groundhog told her.

            “Wasn’t that the name of the groundhog and Tom Hank’s character in Groundhog’s Day?” Sophie asked, recalling the movie.

            “Yes, Tom Hawk’s is an avid believer of mine,” Phil said, puffing his chest out.

            “Wow, that’s really something,” Sophie commented.

            “Yes, well, I do have quite a following,” the Groundhog boasted. “But enough about me, it is an honor to meet the Spirit of Spring.” He gave her a little bow and Sophie laughed uncertainly at the gesture.

            “Um, thank you,” Sophie said. “That’s very kind of you.”

            “Kind?” Phil dismissed. “You are the seasonal Spirit of my holiday. You deserve nothing less than my complete respect.” Sophie stared him, surprised by the complete turnabout in views.

            “Oh,” Sophie said inelegantly. “I mean, thank you. I didn’t realize there was anything special about being a seasonal Spirit.”

            “My dear, you are a named Spirit. Of course you are special. The Man in the Moon spoke to you directly. He called you by name. That alone makes you worthy of the highest praise.” Sophie blushed at the groundhog’s flattery.

            “Thank you,” Sophie said again for lack of anything better to say.

            “From now on I will make it a priority to not see my shadow to ensure spring comes early every year,” Phil told her.

            “Oh well, you don’t have to do that,” Sophie said. She had always felt Groundhog’s day was a tad silly, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings by saying so.

            “Nonsense,” Phil said. “It is my duty and pleasure as a Spirit of your season. Of course, it’s much more involved than the simple ceremony of coming out to check for my shadow,” Phil told her. “I have my work cut out for me all winter long in preparation for my holiday.”

            “I didn’t know that,” Sophie said politely.

            “Not many people do or appreciate that fact,” Phil said, his tone and the look in his eyes hardening. “The Easter Bunny, for example. That overgrown rabbit scorns my efforts, calls it a crock of rubbish. He has no respect for the work I do. Egotistical Spirit that he is just because the Man in the Moon made him a Guardian.”

            “Well, the Moon surely has his reasons,” Sophie said, trying to circumvent any more condescending remarks about Bunny. “How long have you been a Spirit? I’m not familiar with the origins of Groundhog’s day.”

            “It began in the eighteen century. At that time those who saw me often mistook me as a badger or even a bear due to my size, I imagine. I am also tied to the Gaelic festival of Imbolc.” Phil told her in a dignified tone of voice. “Although I’ve been around for far longer than that, seeing to the coming of spring without any form of recognition for my hard work.”

            “That sounds like it must have been very difficult,” Sophie sympathized.

            “Well, I never did it for the fame, unlikely some. That pretentious rabbit loves to hold it over everyone’s head that he’s a Guardian, like that makes him better than us.”

            “I’ve never gotten that sense from him,” Sophie interceded, deciding she had had enough of the groundhog’s trash talk at her friend’s expense. Phil’s eyes widened and he stuttered to a halt.

            “You’ve met him already?” Phil asked in disbelief.

            “I met him as a child thanks to my brother’s involvement with the Guardians when they fought against Pitch,” Sophie explained placidly. “He stayed in touch with me after that, and he was the first person I told when I became a Spirit.”

            Phil’s long, yellowed teeth dug into his bottom lip.

            “Then he already has his hooks in you,” Phil said, shaking his head with a saddened expression. “I should have known he would go out of his way to secure his status with the Spirit of Spring.”

            “Go out of his way?” Sophie repeated with a slight edge in her voice.

            “He spent all those years wheedling his way into your heart just so he would have you in his corner when the time came that you became the Spirit of Spring,” Phil said.

            “I was only two years old when I met him,” Sophie said, anger rising within her once more. “Unless Bunny can see the future, he would have no way of knowing I would one day become the Spirit of Spring.”

            “You don’t think he has connections?” Phil berated. “That he didn’t know from the beginning what you would become? Why else would he go to all that trouble?” As Sophie’s ire mounted, inklings of doubt began to creep into her heart. Her eyes began to feel wet and heavy, but she fought back the tears. She wouldn’t give into her fears.

            “Perhaps because he is my friend,” Sophie said, her voice dangerously quiet. “Because he actually cares for the children he has sworn to look after. Because he is not interested in some title given to him by the Moon. His only concern is to bring Hope to children, not the glory which you seem to find so important.

            “Becoming a Guardian is not about status,” Sophie forged on. “The Guardians are devoted to the children of the world. Their priority is protecting them from harm and inspiring Hope, Wonder, Memories, Dreams, and Fun within their hearts. They are not petty and they do not do it for the glory. It is the strength of their character and the size of their hearts that drives them.”

            “Wow, Soph,” Jack said from directly behind her. “Those powers of yours are really impressive.” Sophie stopped and looked down to find the vines that normally hugged her calves and arms were outstretched and undulating at her sides.”

            Sophie’s face heated and she drew the vines back. Bunny was there, too, staring at her with wide eyes. He seemed to snap out of his daze and advanced on the groundhog.

            “Why don’t you rack off,” Bunny nearly snarled at him.

            “The high and mighty Easter Bunny has spoken,” Phil mocked. Sophie glared at him.

            “Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass, you’d be able to see you’re the one acting high and mighty,” she told him, keeping her voice lowered so only those in the immediate vicinity could hear. Phil stared at her in shock, as did Bunny. Jack, on the other hand, busted out laughing.

            “Yeah, shoo,” Jack said, shooting a ray of frost at the groundhog’s feet. Phil scrambled out of the way and glared spitefully at the Winter Spirit. But the tight grip Jack had on his staff and the hard look in the Spirit’s eyes seemed to dissuade him from saying anything else. The groundhog turned with an indignant huff and walked off.

            “I never want to get on your bad side,” Jack teased, smirking at Sophie.

            “So you’ve said before,” Sophie said, smiling appreciatively at her fellow seasonal Spirit. “Thank you both for sending him away. He was incredibly unpleasant to talk to.” Jack laughed and Bunny snorted.

            “That’s the Groundhog for you,” Bunny said, not bothering to hide his irritation. “Infuriating to a fault. Speaking of…” Sophie followed Bunny’s line of sight and saw Ditmer making his way toward them.

            “Good luck with your simpering dragonfly, Cottontail,” Jack said with a snicker. “Come on, Soph, let’s go find Jamie.”

            “I’ll try to catch up with you later,” Bunny told her before schooling his expression and waiting for Ditmer to reach him. Sophie smiled sympathetically before following Jack.

            “I don’t understand why he puts up with that stuck-up jackass in the first place,” Jack said, cutting a path through the crowd. A few Spirits who didn’t notice him coming shrieked and jumped back when they came in contact with the tip of Jack’s staff, which, Sophie expected, was sending out tendrils of frost.

            “To try to appear polite, I suppose,” Sophie said, apologizing to a particularly affronted satyress as she passed. “You could afford to take a page out of his book.”

            “What do you mean?” Jack asked, poking a man in the buttocks and making him squawk as he flailed out of the way. Sophie rolled her eyes.

            “You know exactly what I mean,” Sophie told him, apologizing to the man. “Do you even know who the people you keep freezing are?” she asked, skeptically.

            “Sure, that was Father Time,” Jack shrugged. Sophie’s eyes went wide and she looked back to get a better look at the elderly Spirit.

            “Jack, you’re terrible,” Sophie muttered.

            “Don’t let his frailty and old age fool you,” Jack said, grinning. “Father Time is the master of pranks. I’ve learned a lot from him.” Sophie arched a brow as Jack snickered. They found Jamie out on the balcony overlooking the front entrance of the workshop.

            “Jack!” Jamie said, running over to hug the Winter Spirit.

            “Hey, sorry I couldn’t find you earlier. The Guardians had this thing. How have you liked the Solstice so far?”

            “It’s been okay,” Jamie shrugged. “You abandoned me with that Summer girl,” he accused Sophie who shrugged helplessly.

            “You mean Summer Soleil?” Jack asked, gagging slightly. “She’s a real trip, isn’t she?”

            “She kept inching closer, and she almost backed me into a corner,” Jamie complained. Sophie rolled her eyes at her brother’s naivety. She glanced at Jack and saw his lips press together tightly.

            “Yeah, she does that,” Jack said, grumbling. “After the first few times she tried that on me, I started shooting her with frost. She’s avoided me ever since.” Jack snickered and Jamie joined in.

            “You’ll have to teach me that trick,” Jamie told him, leaning against the balcony.

            “I’ll stick close in case she comes back,” Jack promised. “How did you get rid of her?”

            “I don’t know,” Jamie shrugged. “After a while she just sort of huffed and walked off.” Sophie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

            “Hey, you two want to blow this Popsicle stand for a while?” Jack asked, jumping up on the balcony’s rail.

            “Sounds good to me,” Jamie nodded, moving to follow.

            “You two go ahead,” Sophie told them with a covert smile. “I want to stick around and meet some more people.”

            She watched the two cold seasonal Spirits fly off and finally allowed herself to laugh.

            “Those two,” she said, shaking her head before turning to go back inside. She wandered around and saw Sandy standing on the observation deck of the Globe Room. She flew up and landed not far from the silent Guardian.

            A top hat made of dream sand appeared over Sandy’s head and he tipped it in greeting.

            “Hello, Sandy,” Sophie said, smiling warmly to the small Guardian. She had always been fond of the courteous Guardian of Dreams. “I wanted to thank you. I heard my mother say she has been having peaceful dreams.”

            Sandy smiled gently and nodded before a question mark formed over his head.

            “She’s doing all right,” Sophie said, interpreting the question as best she could. “She’s been working out in the yard planting flowers.

            Sandy smiled and an image of the garden Sophie had planted years ago appeared in sand over his head.

            “Yes, she’s been looking after it,” Sophie said. “How are you, Sandy? Why are you up here alone?”

            Sandy gave her a sad smile and his dream sand formed an image of himself and a crowd who kept their distance. The image of his dream sand replica began creating pictures of sand above his head, but there was no one looking to know what he was saying.

            “I’m sorry,” Sophie said, feeling the pang of compassion. “That sounds terribly lonely.”

            Sandy shook his head and held out his hand, touching his fingertips to Sophie’s cheek. Sophie blushed and smiled.

            “I’m glad you’re not alone,” Sophie said. “I can stay and keep you company if you would like.”

            Sandy smiled again and an image of her going out and meeting the Spirits in the crowd formed over his head. He caught her hand and squeezed it gently before releasing it.

            “All right. Enjoy the rest of the Celebration,” Sophie said before floating over the edge of the observation deck and back down to the floor. She passed a will o’ wisp on the way who was floating at the edge of the observation deck and went over to Sandy after she had left.

            Sophie walked around and observed the other Spirits. She saw a woman in a gold dress with blindfold tied around her eyes, a sword at her hip, and scales in her hand. At her side was another woman with green copper-toned skin. She was dressed in green and wearing a six-point crown while carrying a book in one hand and holding a torch in the other.

            “Lady Liberty and Lady Justice,” someone said from a seat along the wall. Sophie turned to see a young man with dark chocolate skin and beautiful dragonfly wings that shimmered with color in the light. “You will hardly ever see one without the other at the Solstice Celebrations.”

            “Why’s that?” Sophie asked, moving to stand next to him.

            “That’s why,” the faery said, nodding his head toward the pair. Sophie looked to see Lady Liberty leaning in to kiss Lady Justice deeply on the lips.

            “Ah, I see,” Sophie nodded. “My name is April Showers,” she said, offering her hand.

            “Mduduzi,” the young man said, “but you’re welcome to call me Dee.”

            “It’s nice to meet you,” Sophie said. “I think I will stick with Dee, if that’s all right.” The faery laughed and nodded.

            “Sure, that’s what everyone calls me,” he said.

            “Would you care to join me for some refreshments?” Sophie asked.

            “Actually, I’m restricted to this chair,” Dee said. “I can’t walk and it’s too crowded in here to fly,” he explained.

            “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Sophie said.

            “That’s fine,” Dee said, shrugging it off carelessly. “Usually people with walking disabilities become merpeople, but for some reason I got wings instead. I can fly just fine, but at places like this I have to stay put.”

            “Would you like me to get you anything?” Sophie offered.

            “That’d be awesome,” Dee said with a grin. He reached over to table next to him and handed her a plate and cup. “Any of the fruits, some cheese cubes, and eggnog would be great.”

            Sophie filled both plates and cups and brought them back, pulling up another chair to sit beside Dee.

            “Thanks,” Dee said, digging into the fruit. “My friends were excited to walk around and meet people, women mostly, so I told them to go ahead.”

            “Are they faeries too?” Sophie asked.

            “Yeah, they’re like brothers to me,” Dee said.

            “My brother became a Spirit at the same time as I did,” Sophie said. “He’s Jamie Turner now.”

            “That’s awesome,” Dee said. “You must have been really excited.”

            “Yes,” Sophie nodded. “He was good friends with Jack Frost and was happy that he’d never have to worry about not believing in him.”

            “And you?” Dee asked. Sophie looked up, startled by the intuitive look on Dee’s face. Sophie smiled gently.

            “I was happy. I’ve always been close with the Easter Bunny as well as Jack, and I’m glad my brother is a Spirit with me, but that left our mother all by herself.”

            “That’s rough,” Dee said. Sophie nodded.

            “She seems to be doing as well as can be expected, but I worry for her,” Sophie said.

            “How did you become close to the Easter Bunny?” Dee asked. Sophie told him the story of how Jamie had helped defeat Pitch. “Wow,” Dee said, his brow rising in admiration. “That’s pretty impressive.”

            “Jamie has always been a true believer, and he has a lot of guts,” Sophie agreed.

            “What about you?” Dee insisted. “You were there too.”

            “The only thing I did was pick up one of North’s snow globe portals and accidently traveled to Bunny’s Warren,” Sophie said, laughing softly.

            “You’ve been to the Warren?” Dee asked, his eyes going wide. “I’ve always wondered what’s it like?”

            “It’s gorgeous,” Sophie gushed. “Full of color and life. There’s absolutely no pollution and everything is natural and thriving.”

            “That must have been something to see,” Dee said, nodding. “You’re really lucky to know the Big Five like you do.” Sophie nodded.

            “I’m starting to realize that,” Sophie said, ducking her head. “I mean I knew they were special. They are Guardians after all, but I didn’t realize how rare it is to know them personally.”

            “Yeah,” Dee said. “I’ve only seen a few of them from a distance.”

            “I can introduce you,” Sophie offered. “To Jack and Bunny, at least. I’m most familiar with them.”

            “I would love that,” Dee said, his face lighting up.

            “Bunny said he would come find me later tonight, if he got the chance,” Sophie said. “If it’s all right, I’ll hang out with you until he does.”

            “You wouldn’t mind?” Dee asked, his brow knitting with worry.

            “Not at all,” Sophie assured him. “Where are you from?”

            “Well, I was raised in Michigan,” Dee said, “but I was born in Zimbabwe and lived there until I was four.”

            “Do you have any memories from when you were in Zimbabwe?” Sophie asked.

            “I remember the heat,” Dee said. “A few bits and pieces, like riding on the back of an elephant with my father. I’ve visited there since becoming a Spirit.”

            “How long have you been a Spirit?” Sophie asked.

            “A decade and half or so,” Dee estimated. “What about you?”

            “Just this spring,” Sophie said.

            “Wow, that’s not very long. How are you liking it?”

            They talked for quite a while until Sophie spotted Bunny in the crowd. When he looked her way, she waved and he came over.

            “There you are,” Bunny said. “Who’s your friend?”

            “This is Dee,” Sophie said, smiling at the faery. “You’re going to have to repeat your real name for me.”

            “Mduduzi,” Dee said, grinning at her and holding his hand out toward Bunny. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you too, mate,” Bunny nodded, shaking the young man’s hand. “Mind if I steal Sophie away for a minute?”

            “Of course not,” Dee said, nodding. “Although I thought…”

            “Sophie was my name before I became a Spirit,” Sophie explained. “Is there somewhere I can find you after the Solstice is over? Do you live in Zimbabwe now or in Michigan?”

            “Zimbabwe, just south of Bulawayo,” Dee said. “That would be awesome if you came by. I’d be happy to show you around.”

            “That sounds great,” Sophie nodded before bidding her new friend goodbye.

            “He seems like a nice kid,” Bunny said.

            “Much more tolerable than Ditmer anyway,” Sophie said with a smile. Bunny snorted.

            “The Groundhog might be more tolerable than that arse,” Bunny grumbled. Sophie smiled as Bunny led her into one of the quieter rooms. “Ugh,” Bunny groaned, sitting back on his haunches. “These Solstice Celebrations take a lot of a bloke.”

            “You seem to stay very busy,” Sophie nodded. “Everyone wants the chance to talk to the Easter Bunny.” Bunny huffed disparagingly.

            “I don’t know what good they think it will do them,” Bunny muttered. “It’s not like Manny consults the Guardians when he decides who becomes a Spirit or a Guardian.”

            “From what the Groundhog was saying, it’s all a matter of status,” Sophie said.

            “It’s all a crock of shit anyway,” Bunny said. “Like you said, the children are what is important.” Sophie smiled and nodded. 

            “Come with me,” Bunny said after a moment. “There’s somethin’ I want to show ya.” Sophie followed Bunny out of the room and to a spiraling staircase of one of the towers. The room at the top was an observation deck with windows in every direction.

            “Wow,” Sophie said, looking out over the white landscape and the sun that remained high in the sky.

            “It’s known as the midnight sun,” Bunny said, sitting back on his haunches.

            “It’s beautiful,” Sophie said. Bunny smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in so that she was leaning against his furry side.

            “So are you, Sophie, down to your very soul,” Bunny told her in a soft voice. Sophie blushed and brought her hand to Bunny’s side, tangling her fingers in his fur. They stood admiring the scenery for a long time until Sophie began to get drowsy. Then Bunny scooped her up and traveled by Tunnel to her home in Burgess, laying her in bed the same way Jack had years ago.

            “Thank you, Bunny,” Sophie said, unwinding her fingers from his fur.

            “Sleep well, Soph,” Bunny murmured before tapping the floor with his foot and disappearing through the Tunnel that opened.


End file.
